200 Years
by Alba Raile
Summary: Fallout Kink Meme fill: The Lone Wanderer meets a pre war Charon as she is literally transported back to Anchorage in 2076. FLW/Charon M for violence and smut.
1. Prologue

New Story ! I have already updated this on the meme but figure it could come on FF for back up reasons. Readand review please :)

* * *

**Prologue**

**19th April 2279**

**Anna:**

I am tracing the contours of Charons shoulder blade with my finger. He is sleeping unaware on his stomach and I am taking the opportunity to memorise each curve and slope of his muscles. i love how he feels and my hand glides down his bare back.

Charon mumbles something I cant understand and lifts his nearest hand to me and runs it through my hair.

"Morning" he groans.

"Hello sleepy" I give him a tired smile and scoot closer to him.

Charon smirks "you can't be ready for more."

I can't help but giggle and give his arm a squeeze.

"Not a chance. I want to walk today."

Charon rolls away from me with a grin to sit up at the edge of the bed. My ratty old blouse is picked up from the floor and thrown at me.

"Get dressed we will go to Gobs for breakfast."

"Pancakes ! Syrup ! Cereal !"

"Mirelurk."

I groan unenthusiastically, I hate Mirelurk. I laugh at the scowl he gives me but it stops short in my throat as Charon reaches for his own tilts his head in confusion.

"Turn around" I command.

He did as he was told and I crawl over to him. My fingers follow faded black lines which I have never noticed before. How long have they been here ? How could I have not noticed ?

"There are numbers on your back."

Charon shrugs as if it is nothing "They've been there for a while"

"8-26-2279. 38 N 77 S."

"What does it mean ?"

"Date and co ordinates."

I frown now completely unnerved by the discovery.

"That date hasn't been yet."


	2. Confusion At First Sight

**May 21st 2076.**

**Charon:**

My contract holder was killed in action last night. I was given no punishment from my creators. They know that he did not listen to my better judgement and took himself to deaths door. He was a marksman of average talent. The army will not miss him and neither will I. I wait for instruction in the room that can only be defined as mine. I can not recall any childhood memories that take place outside of these four walls.

The doors open and I am greeted by my creators and a tall blond male. I rise from position and salute.

"Well he's a tall fellow isn't he ?" The male speaks with a Texas accent and grins. After a number of contract holders he is the first to have an initial judgement from myself that is not hatred.

"Charon" my Creators announce. I do not know there names which only seems to make them appear as mystical beings. They are personifications of my torture. "This is General Nale."

I do not reply. I speak only when spoken to and questioned.

"Boy how tall are you ?" General Nale enquires. Boy. I suppose at 21 this is all I would appear to be to him.

After a brief time holding my contract he will know the quality of service I can provide. I will be seen as much more than just a boy.

"6,5 Sir."

He whistles "you are certainly worth the weight in gold I paid for you."

The formalities I am accustomed to follow. I am bound to a new master. My fate has changed once more.

With the General, we leave for the harsh lands of Alaska. On the way General Nale states I will be of great service there. In excited actions he describes the armour that is to be delivered next month.

Anchorage is a war zone and I cannot help but feel excitement. I am no longer a single protector. I am a soldier merged within a group. Nothing is special about me here. No one knows my past

I am simple a boy and I fight.

* * *

**May 28th 2076**

The Chinese use Stealth fields. The men are afraid of this, I thrive in the challenge. They may not be seen but they are not as quiet as I can be. To sneak up on an invisible man is a skill that I take pride in. A commotion of noise comes from behind stacked boxes. I creep towards these with my new shotgun raised. This red must be new and unskilled to make so much noise. I turn quickly into the boxes to find a small girl with thick pepper hair. She yelps raising a knife but then lowers it upon seeing my face.

I watch as her eyes light up. I have been looked upon many ways. Hatred, pity, down upon but I have never experienced what this girl shows. Her eyes flick from my shotgun, dogtags and face.

"Charon" she whispers with such affection I cannot help but lower my weapon.

My attention is diverted briefly by a Chinese call. When I look back at the boxes she is gone and I am once again alone. I will find substances once I take out these forces. Weakness and hallucinations is not something I need.

But maybe an Angel on the battlefield is something I do.

* * *

**April 19th 2279**.

**Charon**:

"Anna drop it."

"I just wanna know what they mean and why I've never seen them before !" Anna gasps and points accusingly. "You've been hiding them from me !"

I sigh "Anna they're just numbers they mean nothing."

"Numbers that are a place and time. Hey ! We should go when the date comes."

"Fine."

I don't know why I'm agreeing. The date has haunted me for as long as I can remember. 200 years and I still don't know what it means.

* * *

**June 21st 2076.**

**Charon**:

General Nale has a wife. She is strategic and unforgiving but the most honest person I have met. Designed for an army life. She treats me with respect for saving her husbands life and protecting him at all moments. Mrs Nale pronounces my name with an S. It is a game to her. To gain a reaction from me, I see her amusement each time she addresses me but I refrain from a response.

Mrs Nale would be no more to me than an associate of my master if it wasn't for the fact she had seen the girl too. Her pepper hair and tan smiling face fill my dreams and haunt my mind. Mrs Nale dubbed her 'an admirer' but she did not see her disappear as I had. There was no running away no transport. She was there one moment and gone the next. There was no other females on camp apart from the Generals wife.

I was repairing my weapon when her movement caught my eye. Dressed in a skin tight white suit she shivered unsuited to the snowy environment. She caught my eye as Mrs Nale left her tent. She waved wih curled fingers, seductively.

"Who is that ?" Mrs Nale laughed.

After I turned to answer the girl was gone once more.

Now I know I am not dreaming. Now I know she is real.


	3. Anna in Anchorage

**May 2nd 2279**

**Anna**

The outcasts sent a distress signal apparently they have some sort of machinery that only Pip-Users can activate. Charon follows as I locate the origin of the signal and once more in my life I find myself helping people I hardly know.

"A Time Machine ?" I laugh. It's ridiculous.

I am the only one in the room making a noise. Everyone else stares at me seriously. I even hear a twist of leather as Charon's fists clench.

"For real ?"

The outcast nods "We need you to work it for us to open the weapons supply. The American army had designed it incase they failed. Travel back fix a mistake. Win the war."

"Travel where ?"

"Anchorage."

I nod, slowly starting believe the information i'm hearing.

"It's the same technology that controls your fast travel. You have done that. You know it's safe."

Safe? Ha. It hurts like hell having every molecule separated and placed somewhere else. A smarter part of my brain concludes that I should be walking away. Say No. Leave safely. I can't help but think I need to do this. I want to do this. I am surprised to find Charon silent, well more silent than usual. When I entered tranquility lane he all but held on to my leg to stop me entering the simulator. Now he makes no objections. He stares at me with such intensity I find myself rubbing his cheek. I am excited to go. To an intact land with no radiation, proper food.

I am placed in a hideous white suit and I kiss Charon swiftly.

"I can do this."

"I know."

He answers with such certainty I am filled with confidence and smile as I enter the pod.

I open my mouth to speak. To say goodbye but suddenly I am gone.

* * *

**May 28th 2076**

**Anna**

My body slams against a hard surface and I find myself bringing boxes down as I ungracefully try to get onto my feet. I am in pain. I am filled with nausea. I concentrate on the cool air taking controlled breathes. I urge the room to stop spinning. I hold onto a box and make a move to step forward when a gun is suddenly shoved in my face. I can't help but scream and grab the knife from my pocket. Apparently my belongings came with me.

The man in front of me is huge, built like a machine. I assess him for danger. His hair is dark brown with red through out it where the light hits. His face is strong with a defined jaw and nose. His eyes are an amazing green and I find myself entranced. These features seem so familiar I instantly warm to the stranger.

I assess him more. Shotgun. Face. Dog tags with a clear outline. Charon. It suddenly clicks. Shotgun. Strong face. Charon. My Charon. I can hardly contain my awe at seeing him so complete. So young.

"Charon" I all but whisper.

I want to grab him. Ask him everything. He is so familiar but yet something completely new.

I hear strange shouting and suddenly I am pulled away. There is darkness once more.

* * *

**June 21st 2076.**

**Anna**

I land in snow, any excitement I would have held for never experiencing this is suddenly gone. There is nothing nice about it. It is hard, cold and wet. I stand to see where I am now. Check what danger this machine has suddenly put me in.

I want to go back. I want to see Charon. He was just in front of me brand new and fascinating.

Almost like a granted wish I see him across from me. He sits in front of a tent with his weapon on his knee. It is a action I witness every evening. I smile in excitement. His routine was new to even him at this moment. This Charon will not be as knowledgable as my own and I yearn to quiz him. Learn everything about him.

He catches my eyes as a woman leaves the tent behind him. She is pretty in a sort of scary way like Sarah Lyons. This is someone I would not wish to anger. I wonder if she is Charon's past. I realise I am jealous of this woman I do not know.

I smile widely as Charon and wave. Almost as if I claim him. She speaks but I am too far to hear. Suddenly I am pulled once more and I wait for what comes next.

* * *

**June 24th 2076**

**Charon**

I was created into this life as a slave. I have never been rewarded before but through some strand of luck I have managed to get, I have been promoted. I am a sergeant. I am now no longer a soldier within men. I am a leader and it brings me hope to be able to save my men's lives.

Upon my promotion I was criticised by one. He stated I was too young, too naive. I have been called many things but never naive. His name was Mark and I asked him to disarm me. That was 2 days ago. He is still in the hospital tent. I hope not to be feared but respect is something I wish to receive.

* * *

**June 30th 2076**

**Charon:**

I am talking to Cadet Harrison when I hear it again. That small little pop followed by a feminine squeal. I excuse myself and follow the sound. I find Miss Pepper Hair in a heap on the ground. A line across the snow indicates that this is not where she landed, this is where she slipped to. Which is only to be expected in shoes like that.

"Miss ?"

"Miss ?" She repeats with a laugh "that's cute."

She looks up to me and I help her to her feet. She clings onto my arms comfortably with no awkwardness that should be present between two strangers.

I wonder if we have met. If she is some part of my past I have been made to forget.

"Do I know you ?"

* * *

**Anna**

Have you ever looked up at the person you love and realised that they have no idea who you are. It is at this moment I realise how alone I am here in the past. Charon is in front of me but he is not the one I know. He speaks clearly with no gruffness. His voice is deep but young.

"Not really. Not yet" I chaste myself for such a stupid answer. I should have just said no.

Charon raises an eyebrow "I don't understand."

"I mean no. No you don't." Stupid, stupid.

It is now that I look at Charon I can see how unnerved he is. So would I if someone from my future made a fool of themselves in front of me.

"But you knew my name. Before. At the boxes."

"You're wearing dog tags." I praise myself for such a reasonable response.

"You said it like you knew me." Fuck. Charon why can't you just accept it but no he has to be all perceptive.

"Maybe I'm just friendly."

He smirks and looks at me quite frankly as if I am stupid. The look is so familiar, after many inexperienced post vault dweller lessons from him, I can't help but return a small smile.

"You keep disappearing."

"Maybe you're not looking."

Checkmate. I can tell Charon knows something is not right and I know by his facial expressions that I have about a minute before he shoots me out of a precaution. I have never been good at strategy but I can play a man at his game. This would never work on my Charon but knowing this is pre-war Charon, he must have pre-war ideals just as Burke does. Did.

So I play the dirtiest card I can.

"My head. I hit it. I feel faint."

Instantly his face changes to concern. I almost sigh. He treats me like a delicate ornament as he shows me to the medical tent. He thinks I am a pre-war woman so he treats me as such. Not knowing that I can keep up with him in a sparing session.

I have a brief idea of beating his younger self at one. If he is not as experienced maybe I can get him somehow. It would explain why he never let's me win in the present. Holding a grudge.

A man yells when we enter the tent. He looks up at Charon with fear. Charon doesn't even pass the man a glance. I snort, this is the Charon I know. I over hear two men in the corner discuss armour. T-51b and d. Power armour. It is brand new in this moment unlike the tattered sets I am accustomed to.

"My ! My ! Haven't seen any of your kind around."

The doctor to say it sweetly creeps me out. I stand closer to Charon who frowns at me. Crap, I forgot. He wouldn't care now who talks to me.

His statement brings the attention of the two men in the corner.

"Charon ? Who is this ?" A tall blond enquirers. I eye him up. If Charon answers he is his current contract holder.

"I do not know sir. I found her in the field."

Shit. Poor Charon. My hand twitches to reach my knife, I swear if this is one of the holders that treated him badly ill skin him. Charon looks at my hand cautiously I pretend to itch my hip and drop it. He's too observant. Which now works against me. I am nothing to him.

The blond glares at me apparently Charon's answer wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"What is your directive miss ?"

I think quickly "reviewing the armour. The T-51b is modified the government wants to find out how it is in the field."

Charon clenches suddenly and I realise I have said something wrong.

His contract holder follows suit.

"The review has already taken place by Andrew. Surely you would know that."

I almost panic but then I try to look as mournful as possible for this mysterious Andrew "well he didn't make it back."

The blond instantly smooths his features "what a shame he was a decent man."

No one questions a death in a war. I can hear my heart hammering in my chest. Any further wrong answers I give I'll be dead before I can fix them. The blond smiles sweetly and extends his hand.

"General Nale and who might you be ?"

I smile widely and accept the shake. Nale I've heard of him. He was one of the nicer of Charons contract holders, he always spoke of him with respect and kindness.

"Anna Brown sir."

"Charon make sure Anna is taken to suitable accommodation."

Charon nods. Any previous issues with my apparently fragile head has been forgotten for this order. I follow Charon out into the hated snow once more.

* * *

**Charon**

As soon as we are hidden within a tent I approach her. My gun is aimed towards her chest and almost instantly she has the knife I had seen before pressed by my neck. I quickly disarm her with a twist of her wrist but she wraps a leg around my thigh and brings me to the ground. 'Anna' reaches for my gun but I am too quick and have her pinned underneath me.

"You're a bit too well trained for an Armour Reviewer."

"I thought you were to take me to suitable accommodation."

"He never said safely."

I can see that there is fear in her eyes but more there is more than that. Even without training I know there is something she is hiding and until I know what it is it is a danger to my contract holder. I protect him at all costs."

"How do you know me ?"

She struggled against me "I told you I didn't."

"I don't believe you."

Her face is close to mine and her eyes widen.

"Tell me what you know !" I yell.

Tears appear. She is genuinely fearful.

"I know that you would never hurt me."

"That's a bit too hopeful."

* * *

**Anna**

As I look up at Charon I know how stupid I have been. I have acted like the girl in the present. Careless and stupid, always taking for granted that he will be there to protect me. There is no longer any joy or excitement of seeing the face above me, he would kill me easily so I must act the same.

I struggle against the tight hold.

"Fine. You would hurt me but you really shouldn't."

Charon raises an eyebrow like a cat looking upon a mouse.

"Why ?"

"Your employer wouldn't be very happy with you."

"How do you know about that ?" Rage seeps from Charon. I try to think of what I have said wrong. The contract. No one has told me about it yet now he will really think I'm here because of him now.

"The army employed you. They hired me too."

I try to look at him to belittle him, make the answer seem so obvious it was just a coincidence. I peer down at his uniform, which in fact looks very very good on him but seeing as he has a gun in my face this isn't the time or place for such thoughts.

I sigh "I am not here to hurt anyone."

I say it with such sincerity that I see Charon retreat, ever so slightly. My other stroke of luck comes with the ruffle of the tent door.

"Sharon ? Why are you straddling this woman ?"

Sharon ? I almost laugh. He hates that. It's cha-ron. Azrukhal called him Sharon just to have that one up upon him, no wonder he was shot in the head.

Both Charon and I look towards the fierce looking woman I had seen previously.

"Mrs Nale" Charon addresses "I was interrogating her."

I take this distracted moment to pull against Charons weight and toss him off of me and get to my feet.

"Which really turned into training" I laugh "you know how men can be."

To my surprise she grins "egos."

"Anna Brown" I lift my hand which she shakes.

"Mrs Nale. You may call me Ma'am."

Charon still confused on the floor, bless him, gets up quickly with a deadly glance.

"Ma'am we are not sure of her directive. She could still be a red for all we know."

"Sharon. Anyone that speaks with a D.C accent and can toss someone practically double her size off her is clearly army trained."

I just nod with a small smile. I hadn't realised I spoke with an accent. I didn't think the wasteland had such things before. I must have picked up something in the vault. I blame Butch.

Charon doesn't argue but stands intimidatingly.

"However Sharon I am here to tell you that my husband needs you."

"I will go."

"Certainly." She smiles with such power I can't help but be impressed. She leaves like a queen with her head held high and a deadly silence follows. Charon doesn't move.

"Doesn't someone need you ?"

He furiously stands in front of me and pushes me roughly.

"I still don't trust you."

"I still don't care."

It's a petty response. The only one I can come up with without revealing anything more. I genuinely do care. It hurts to see him look at me with such hatred.

He storms out of the tent and I don't even have time to feel sorry for myself as I am pulled away once more into he darkness.


	4. Befriend

**July 26th 2076**

**Charon**

The punching bag is starting to split at the seams. I am not sure how long I have been here but it is a place I can think and relieve some anger. Anna. Her name dances around my head causing such emotions that I cannot think clearly.

Rage. She is not trust worthy, she belittled me.

Confusion. She knows too much that cannot be explained. She said my name in such a way that I must mean something to her.

I huff a breath and continue slamming my fists into the tough leather.

* * *

**Anna**

I am brought back into the same area I was previously in but now it is dark and the cold is much harsher. I shiver furiously and try to wrap my arms around myself. I stumble to the tent that looks remotely familiar and stop as I hear a repetitive thumping.

Looking in I see Charon. His body is filled with such tension that I yearn just to reach out and hold him. Instead I slowly walk up behind him, trying to shiver silently. He is so absorbed in his exercise he doesn't notice me. I gently place my hand on his forearm which causes him to jump ever so slightly.

He looks down at me and for a brief second I think I am about to be attacked.

"What ?" He spits.

"I'm sorry."

He opens his mouth to speak but closes it once more. I wonder what he was about to say. A involuntary chatter runs its way through my body .

"You're cold" he observes I nod quickly teeth clenched "yeah well, Welcome to Alaska."

I don't know what look I portrayed but he sighs and heads to the corner of the tent grabbing a blanket which he flings over my shoulders.

"This is warm for Anchorage. So if you don't like it leave for winter."

"It gets colder ?" I am blown away. I have never been so cold in my life and this supposedly is 'warm'.

Charon genuinely laughs at my statement "you really aren't from around here are you ?"

"Not at all."

"You disappeared for a day. Where were you ?"

"Nowhere." It's true. A few minutes ago I was talking to him in the same tent.

He judges my answer but rolls his eyes. Apparently he knows he is going to get no answers out of me.

"Go get a uniform. If you're apparently checking the armour you'll need to be kept warm. It's kept outside but of course you would have already known that."

"Of course." I smile, I head from the tent once again into the sharp cold and try to find an area that looks remotely like it would hold uniforms. Luckily I hit out first try and a cranky man behind a desk is my only trouble.

"Don't you have any extra smalls ?"

"Nope."

"A shorter leg length ?"

"Nope."

"Great."

I end up with a green shirt that reaches my thighs and combat trousers that are rolled up 3 times. I find boots that fit with 2 pairs of thick socks and a jacket that weighs probably the same as me. I use an elastic band to keep my hair away from my face. I look like a child playing dress up.

I approach cranky man once more "where can I get something to eat here ?"

"The cafeteria tent" I wait for further answers and none come. Dick. I follow the scent of food to a large tent with a lot of noise. When I enter there is a brief silence, a few wolf whistles and then the noise of conversation continues. Food is on display in small containers. I have no idea what anything is. Did they have yao guai or dog in the past ? Did they eat it ?

A stern looking chef who is the fattest person I have ever seen , malnourishment clearly isn't a problem here, waits for my order.

"What's that ?"

He snorts "mashed potato."

"Can I have that" I smile, pretending I know what I'm doing.

* * *

**Charon**

She is ordering food and she has no idea what she is doing. Who doesn't know how to order food ?

The rest of the table has followed my eyes to her. Cadet Smith and Nairn discuss her ass.

"If you can grab it. You can have my dessert." Nairn is an idiot he will fall for anything and I sit back ready to watch this spectacle take place.

I am nudged by Cadet Smith "what's her name ?" He whispers.

"Anna."

He waves and shouts her over. I smirk in anticipation. She comes over confused but smiles slightly when she sees me. Her uniform is far too big for her. She looks like army Barbie but someone shrunk the Barbie.

I see Cadet Nairn's hand reach out and Anna's face change to shock.

"Hey sweet cheeks."

I cringe on his behalf. Anna looks at him furiously. She grabs the back of his head quickly and shoves his face into his dinner. The table erupts in laughter. Cadet Nairn looks at me , covered in food, as if to reprimand her actions.

"Sergeant ?"

"You saying you didn't deserve that ?"

"No sir."

"Go clean yourself up."

Nairn leaves creating an empty space at the table I gesture it to Anna, who stands with a red face.

"Nicely done" I comment.

Anna shrugs "I've dealt with boys who think they're sly many times."

She looks down at the bland meal and holds the fork awkwardly. I take her distracted moment to assess her. If Mrs Nale does not see her as a threat to her husband then I do not. However there is something very odd about the girl who appears and disappears and I feel the only way to get answers is to befriend her.

"You eat it. You don't play with it." I comment to her annoyance.

"I know ! I've just never ate anything like this..."

I almost laugh at her choices "Mashed potato, peas and carrots. Do you like vegetables ?"

She laughs quietly "I don't know."

"This is something else you're not going to tell me."

She sits up straight with a blush "no, no it's just where I grew up the food was a bit processed and just add water. Then after I left food I could get wasn't very fresh."

I am surprised at her honest response "homeless ?"

"Something like that."

This situation is something I can related to. I have always been without a home. I was apparently found on the street barely a toddler. Something my creators repeatedly remind of. No family to care for me. Nobody that bothered to look for me.

"If you don't eat that I will."

"I will !"

She still continues to play with it so I grab my fork and shove a scoop into my mouth.

"Hey !" She laughs and slaps my arms.

"I told you I would !"

The more I can get her to relax the more I find out about her. She quickly shoves a forkful of potato into her mouth. I laugh as her expression goes from triumph to sheer disgust.

"It tastes so plain."

Cadet Smith holds up a gravy sachet to her "add this !"

"What is it ?"

He laughs loudly "where are you from ? A vault ? I thought they weren't populated yet."

He's joking but I notice the discreet change in her face.

"They have vaults ?"

Cadet Smith doesn't joke anymore "seriously where have you been ? They've been all over the news."

It's a question that I aim to find out the answer to. Where is she from ?


	5. Misjudgement

**1st May 2279**

**Charon**

I find myself missing Anna. I know she is safe. I know what she has done, doing and about to do. Many of these things are my most cherished memories.

As the date on my back approaches I think about what I must do. It is there everything starts and everything will end.

I know how I die.

* * *

**July 28th 2076**

**Charon**

Late last night our intel reported the location of a Chinese Bunker. If we take this, we would be able to prevent a large amount of their weapons and supplies from getting to them.

My suspicions of Anna increase when she asks to join our raid. Andrew, the previous Armour reviewer, did no such thing. He settled himself with the higher ranking officers consuming food and drink the Resource War has demoted to rare. I can hear her light footsteps behind me. i am unaccustomed to having someone so close to me. I find my senses reaching out so I do not zone out and instinctually think of her as an enemy. Anna holds the assault rifle she was given comfortably, too comfortably to be working for intelligence.

I almost unload my shotgun when she grabs my arm. Looking down at her petite figure she lifts a finger to her lips. Her Pip Boy signifies that their is four enemies straight ahead. I have yet to ask how someone that is apparently homeless can afford a Pip Boy. Particularly the new 3000. Instead I hold up a grenade, she gives me a sinister grin which I return when all of the red indicators on her arm disappear with the explosion.

* * *

**Anna**

If Charon doesn't talk and if I don't look at his complete skin, I can almost pretend that I am home. Charon is very much the same in battle silent, deadly and very agile. Tiny little indicators that can only be noticed due to my long experience with him show me that he is yet to learn many of the things he has shown me.

I smile slightly. It's almost cute seeing him like this. So inexperienced and young.

"What are you smiling at ?"

I instantly drop the smile.

"Nothing."

I must annoy him, Charon doesn't like not knowing things. He stares at me with his eyebrow raised yet again. I'm getting use to the look since he stopped believing anything I say. A shimmering glint catches the corner of my eye. I have distracted Charon for too long and I can only look in horror as a Chinese soldier appears behind him with a sword, he swings it high.

"Charon !" The scream tears out of my throat and I use all of my weight to push him out of the way. My stomach spills red and the burning sensation rips through it.

I see Charon in my blurred vision aiming his shot gun. I hear a blast and I feel the cold ground hit my face.

"Anna ? Anna !"

His words reach me somewhere in the darkness I am beginning to accept. The darkness only brings clarity to my mistake.

Charon is alive in the present. Charon was never meant to die in the past. He could have been sliced and survived but myself I am unsure of. I don't know my future and I realise that out of love and compassion I may have made a terrible mistake.

* * *

**Charon**

I am trying to run as fast as I can to the medical tent. I have used the radio to contact my men. If it is safe continue. If it is dangerous fall back. Those are my orders. Anna is in my arms, her eyes closed long ago but she is convulsing. I run faster.

Suddenly her weight seems to get lighter and lighter I look down to arms and watch her disappear.

"NOOO !"

I frantically search and can find her no where. Her blood still covers my uniform but there is no body to heal.

* * *

**July 29th 2076**

**Charon**

I have hardly slept. Soldiers ask where the girl has went and I honestly do not know. I have heard of fast travel technology but had never seen it in action. For all I know she could be in a city getting medical help or in a barren land of snow or sand with no one there. I find myself worrying over someone I hardly know. I search the camp, the snow, everywhere but I cannot find her. I do not know if I will see her again.

* * *

**July 31st 2076**

**Charon**

I am laying back on my bed when I hear the noise I have been waiting for. The small pop. I run out hardly dressed into the snow and find Anna spread on the ground with an open stomach wound. I grab her quickly and get her to the medical tent like I had originally planned.

"What happened ?"

"Chinese sword."

The doctor rips open her top and I am shocked at what I see. A small part of my attention notices the scars that pattern her stomach but I cannot ignore the fact that Anna's wound has not healed in the slightest. She went missing 5 days ago. Her clothes are the same. Her consciousness is the same. Her wound all the exact same.

I am not an educated man. I was not born into wealth and sent to college but even I cannot ignore the obvious.

She has not been fast travelling every time we have met.

She has been time travelling.


	6. Going home

**August 1st 2076**

**Anna**

There is a searing white pain coming from my stomach. I hear myself let out a groan and try to move without causing myself any pain.

"He fucking stabbed me."

I open my eyes to find Charon sitting on a desk smoking. 'Recent habit' my ass.

"Yeah he did " he lets a steady stream of smoke rise from his mouth then turns to face me "6 days ago."

"I've been out for that long ?"

I have been stabbed before and been knocked unconscious many times but lasting for nearly a week is a new one. Unless you could the Rotunda but I would call that exceptional circumstances.

"Well technically you've only been out for a day."

"Oh."

I don't understand 6 days but only a day. Then it clicks and I understand what has happened. I have a sudden urge to run but Charon's glare keeps me put.

"Care to explain how you fucking disappear after taking a wound for me and appearing 5 days later with the exact same wound in the exact same fucking state."

I can't think of an answer. I don't even know if I can play stupid anymore. Luckily he offers the answer I don't want to say.

"Now forgive me if I'm wrong because I think this is the stuff of books and those bad drive in movies but lets say time travel."

I still don't give any reply and Charon takes my answer as a pretty sound yes. He laughs cruelly and holds his head in his hands.

"So where are you from ? Or when ?"

I sit myself up slowly on the warm bed.

"D.C...a bit away."

"In which direction ?"

"Huh ?"

"Past or future."

"Future."

Charon nods slowly and stands to his full height. He sits at the side of my bed and stares at me seriously.

"You know me. You know about my contract. Why are you really here ?"

I can't help but smile "honestly I didn't know you would be here."

"So you're not endangering the contract holder ?"

Charon brashness takes me back. There is also a part of this sentence which is extremely adorable to me. Even in the very very unusual situation Charon still has his first priority.

"No ! I would never do that. General Nale was your favourite contract holder !"

"Was ?"

I cover my mouth quickly. Fuck. I can't believe I just said that.

"Is."

Charon nods slowly. It is evident how extreme his is training by how well he is taking the situation. He smirks.

"At least I know he continues to show me kindness. So what are you some travel experiment ?"

I can take this. This is a reasonable option if they're trying to make people invisible they could be trying to make them time travel.

"Something like that. You of all people know what the government tries."

Charon nods seriously then looks at me sharply.

"You know too much about me. Who told you ?"

I place my chin on my knees wincing at the pain that comes. I look at him softly.

"You did."

Charon's eyebrows rise up.

"What am I to you ?"

Everything I want to say. The reason I'm alive. The reason I'm happy in the wasteland.

"I took a sword for you. Think about that."

* * *

**August 1st 2076**

**Charon**

I took a sword for you. I don't understand why anyone would do something for me but I can only conclude someone that is sure of the future can guarantee their own safety. Somewhere in my future I know this girl and she is so substantial that I somehow find myself telling her about my contract and previous holders. According to her General Nale was my favorite. Which means I outlive him. I am slightly disappointed that somehow I will fail another man at some point coming but at least now I know I won't be killed for my mistake. Punished perhaps but not killed. I think of my options. I can only believe at some point she is the daughter of a contract holder. I would never tell a child the harshness of my contract so when we meet she shall be an adult as she is now. So yet again I come to a conclusion that she must be travelling maybe 5 years tops from the future. Maybe I save her father.

Maybe that's why she took the sword to ensure his survival. I yearn to ask but do not wish to know more about my future. I will already be on high alert each time I leave with the General now I know of his inevitable death. I do not know how or when so now I must always watch. I do not trust the girl to keep anything secret. She is too open for me and I do not wish to know anymore.

Too much knowledge is power and power corrupts.

I left her in the medical tent not too long ago. I sit tense on a cold ledge working my way through a packet of rationed cigarettes.

"You'll smoke yourself to death." A feminine voice laughs.

I stand to attention as Mrs Nale approaches behind me.

"Sit down Sharon. I want to know what you know about our guest."

"Is that an order ?"

"Yes."

"She is a time traveller but she is from the government. She is an experiment of sorts."

Mrs Nale nods slowly "at first I didn't believe your story but after seeing her wound and her initial appearance it seems logical. Strange but logical."

"There's more" she gestures for me to continue "she knows who I am. She knows about the contract. Anna says I told her about it."

Mrs Nale snorts "she took on a Chinese stealth fighter for you and in your future you told her about your contact."

"Yes ma'am."

Mrs Nale looks at me seriously then her face softens and she lets out a loud laugh.

"Sharon, dear, sometimes I think you need to put down the shot gun and look around you."

I must have portrayed a look that has amused Mrs Nale as she laughs even more.

"Oh my...men."

* * *

**August 20th 2076**

**Charon**

Anna, although strange, has became a close friend of mine through out her healing process. I have brought her a meal each meal time and sat with her as we eat. She talks and I listen which suits me well.

"My father was a scientist."

This explains her involvement in government work.

"Have you heard of the enclave Charon ?"

I nod as I spoon rare chocolate pudding into my mouth. It melts in my mouth and I can't help but savour it.

"They're a branch of government very big on the recruitment side of things."

My answer comes out so muffled Anna laughs.

"Don't talk with your mouth full... The Enclave, they killed my father."

I look at her solemnly "Am I there ?"

She nods slowly "you held me back in the tunnel. Now that I think about it you probably saved our lives. If we had been faster we would have been in the Rotunda with him."

I have no idea which tunnel or rotunda she is talking about but I file this information away. At one point I will need to hold her back.

"What's the Rotuda ?"

She opens her mouth to reply then snaps it shut "I probably shouldn't say. A lot happens there."

"That I'm there for ?"

"Yeah. Yeah you are."

"Are you gonna tell me how far ahead you are from ?"

She smirks "I told you a couple of years."

Mrs Nale appears at the entrance of the tent. I salute quickly but Anna is still oblivious and spooning food into her mouth. I have to suppress a laugh.

"Well Anna I guess it's time to go home." Mrs Nale smiles.

I can only frown. I do not want her to leave the camp already. I know at one point in my future we will meet again but I feel as if I am just getting to know her.

"I don't understand."

Anna looks just as shocked as I feel.

"I can't control it."

Mrs Nale laughs "I don't mean literally. I mean where not when. My husband and I have been assigned on a diplomatic call to DC and since my husband is going, Charon shall be. Which means you should come to. Call it paid injury leave. We're leaving for DC tomorrow."

* * *

**August 20th 2076**

**Anna**

I almost make a major mistake ad squeal. Ill get to see DC intact. I can't believe it. Home will be clean and formed.

"Seriously ?"

Mrs Nale in her uniformed glory nods seriously.

"You'll have duties while you are there. Both of you."

"I understand."

Mrs Nale salutes as she leaves and I give a limp fork holding one back.

"Ready to go home ?" Charon enquires.

"I think I am."

An excited buzz rises in my stomach. DC before the bombs I can't wait. Then a sense of dread over comes me. Exactly, DC before the bombs which means they have still to come.


	7. The Rotunda

**September 1st 2076**

**Anna**

It takes all my concentration to not cry as I look at the DC skyline. The Washington Monument stands white and tall. There is no rubble, no missing section and no satellites. A steady stream of business and military types walk to and from the Capitol. Intact with windows and a full roof. I smile widely as I take it all in and I feel Charon walk up behind me an squeeze my shoulders.

"Welcome home."

We stand outside the Metro Station. Women in heels and dresses with petticoats saunter past. They smell of flowers and candy. Men in suits with cases give curt nods to others as they make their way into the station. Everyone seems to be in a euphoric bubble here. The only signs of war are taped up windows, propaganda posters and the occasional vault tec lunchbox being held by a small child.

I feel suddenly out of place. I am wearing a black full sleeve top with cargo trousers and boots. Men state and women sneer and I step self consciously towards Charon. He catches my eye line and follows it to the crowd.

"Aww does Anna want a pretty dress ?"

"Shut up."

General Nale whistles for our attention and we follow him into a nuclear fuelled truck which takes up down the intact busy streets. Mrs Nale briefs us. We are simply going in and out. Listening to whatever the person we are about to see says then going. When the truck stops a brief time later I hop out expecting a change of scenery. Instead I see the building I've been avoiding for years. The Jefferson Memorial.

* * *

**September 1st 2076**

**Charon**

I noticed as Anna visibly stiffens but I cannot do anything to question or relieve this. I attend to my duty and follow General Nale into the memorial building. The memorial has been converted into an energy resource lab for hydronic energy to cope with the resource war. Scientists mull around us and I stand back at exactly 4.3 feet away from the General against a brick wall as he greets the energy coordinator. Mrs Nale stands proudly next to him and I tune myself out of their jargon filled conversation to listen to the radio somewhere in the background.

I notice as Anna slowly steps in. She holds the wall as if to keep her balance. She is breathing heavily and her eyes dart around the room. I try to subtly catch Mrs Nales attention to question if I can assist Anna but she is so absorbed in her husbands words she cannot see me.

I try to listen in to find a suitable time to briefly interrupt but one of their words throws me off guard.

Rotunda.

Memory recall from my training make Anna's statement echo in my head.

"If we had been any faster we would have been in the Rotunda with him."

This is the place where Anna's father dies. Her eyes glaze over as she watches the scientists within the glass container. Noise ceases to exist as I watch her clutch at her chest and close her eye tightly.

A sharp grasp on my arm brings sound back loudly and in my distracted state I almost disarm the person. It is fortunate that I don't considering that my contract holder would not appreciate it if I broke his wife's arm.

"Get her out of here. If she disappears here they'll want to experiment on her. They are those type of people."

I quickly walk towards Anna and practically drag her out of the room. She clings to my arm and I feel as she begins to shiver.

"Anna. Anna."

I hold her shoulders and give her a brief shake.

"Stay here !"

"I can't control it."

"Yes you can. Look at me. You can."

I've lead her to a side room aside from the main rotunda.

"I don't wanna go."

She wraps her arms around my neck and holds tightly. I can't help but bring my arms around her waist.

"Then don't" it's barely a whisper but I know she heard as she holds on tighter. I almost stumble as my arms hold on to nothing.

I am alone and Anna is gone once more.

* * *

**September 5th 2076**

**Charon**

Mrs Nale nods at me sadly as she walks past me at our accommodation to bid farewell to her husband. I am guarding General Nale today as he follows his itinerary.

"Still no sign ?"

I shake my head.

"Poor girl."

I see that Mrs Nale has taken affectionately to Anna. She worries that she has found her way back to Alaska or back to her time. This bothers me and a strange twisting sensation sits in my stomach. Something has shifted in me since my last conversation with Anna. I no longer long for her to return out of curiosity. I care for her safety now and wish to know where she is.

**Anna**

I am back in Alaska and frozen to the bone. I cannot find my way back to the camp and I don't even know how much time has past since my Rotunda disappearance. I have begun to see a pattern with my disappearances. It is all dependant on my mood. When I am stressed or upset I leave. So to try and save my fingers and find a way back to heat, I think.

I think of Butch taunting me in our childhood. I think of finding Jonas' body. Leaving the vault. Losing my dad. The death of dogmeat. The pain of my own time in the rotunda. Finding Charon's body in the drug induced swamp.

I open my eyes when I feel light headed. I hold up my hand in time to see my fingers disappear.

Charon in DC. Charon in DC. Charon in DC.


	8. Potomac

**September 12th 2076**

**Anna**

I land in a small heap hoping that I haven't just appeared in front of anyone. Fortunately I can tell I'm in DC it smells like concrete and people and the temperature is considerably higher. I leave the small alleyway I have appeared from and try to blend in with the crowd. I realise that yet again in this dress sense that I am an eye sore and at constant notice. At least Mrs Nales uniform is tailored and authoritative. I look as if I've stolen the uniform just for something to wear. Then the idea hits me. Steal.

There's a large clothing shop across the street so I quickly cross, avoiding cars. I hear someone shout about jaywalking but I have no idea what that even is. I enter the shop and thankfully it is to busy for someone to watch properly. I don't know what size I am or what layer goes where but I hold out a blue dress to my self and it seems to work. I was a small suit in the vault but these items work in numbers. I make my way to the hosiery section and become significantly confused. What colour is which and how is it held up ? I pick a pair of 'tan' stockings and a bra/stomach holding in thing that looks like it has the tabs to hold the stockings. Fortunately bra sizes are the same in the vault so I praise my efforts that ill at least be able to breathe when I put this on.

I walk into the unattended busy changing room, it's almost like their asking you not to pay. The items take a bit of work but eventually I sort myself out till I am looking presentable, the dress is suitable but a little bit big on the shoulders, I'm not fussed. I leave everything behind a changing room curtain and walk out barefoot out of the changing room. Nobody notices me.

Rows of shoes greet me in the far corner. I try to find a flat pair but to no avail all have deadly looking spikes at the end but as I watch the women around me they walk effortless. I pick up a pair of small looking blue ones so that I might as well match if I'm going to fall about. The shoes are far too big and have my feet sliding down each time I step. I look down a few sections and find the exact same pair simply smaller. Previously I had thought every clothing item was unique before the war.

Once they are on I simply keep walking past the other items and out of the shop. I concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other but feel as if my ankles and made of weak wood as they shake. I need to think of a plan to get to Charon.

* * *

**Charon**

I sit in the hotel lobby simply watching people go by until I am given an order. General Nale sits across from me filling paper work and sighing every few minutes. I notice as a receptionist points him out to a bell boy and I tense. The boy hurries over and coughs with unnecessary authority.

"Excuse me sir, you have a phone call, it's your wife."

General Nale frowns and puts down his work load with a snort.

"My wife is upstairs, she is getting to use to this luxury."

I watch as he holds the receiver. He smiles, frowns deeply and then another wide smile. I manage to hear "I'll send him over." He waves me over and I am relieved at finally being given something to do.

"Charon I need you to collect something at the Capitol building."

I move to turn away but I am quickly stopped.

"I believe I am in no danger here. Go upstairs change into something more casual and once the package is picked up. Take the day off."

"To do what sir ?"

"Whatever you please !"

General Nale smiles at me suspiciously and I am unnerved at his agenda. I make my way to my private room which holds 2 double beds and the biggest bathroom I have ever stepped foot in. I am aware that Mrs Nale expected Anna and I to share but I doubt I will see her again until the first time she meets me.

* * *

**Charon**

I leave the Metro station and make my way to the Capitol building I am unsure of what it is I am collecting but I am excited at the prospect of a free afternoon to do as I please. As I step closer a hint of blue catches my attention. A woman is sitting on the Capitol steps with her head in her hands. She is barefoot and heeled shoes sit beside her thrown off. She is presentable but her hair is a madness of thick blackness. It's only when a business man asks if she is okay that the woman lifts her head. It's Anna.

"Anna !" I find myself yelling for a reason unknown to me. She looks up quickly and with a wide grin begins to run towards me and throws herself in my arms. I am just ready to catch her and have to step back due to her speed. I laugh loudly amused at her excitability.

"I controlled it ! I was in Alaska. I don't even know if it was Anchorage but it was cold and it hurt a lot. But I thought of things that make me travel and I did it but I ended up a bit away. But I got to a phone and the operator was a bitch but I eventually got put through to your hotel and and"

She is talking so fast that I struggle to take it all in.

"Anna."

She breathes deeply and smiles "yeah ?"

"I'm glad you're here."

She lets out a breathless giggle "I'm just glad I managed to get here. How long was I away for ?"

"12 days."

"Really ! Oh my god. Sorry. It's only been a few hours."

I put her down and step forward. "Wait here I have something to pick up."

Anna laughs "you're an idiot. Ta-Da." She gestures to herself then it all clicks. She got to a phone, she was the person the General was talking to. Then his agenda falls into place. He hasn't just given me the day off. He's given me a day with Anna.

"Where are we going ?" Anna looks up at me expectantly. "Do you have any orders ?"

"No." I shake my head and excitement takes over. A normal day to have. "First we are going to pick up your shoes. Then we will go where ever you want."

"I don't want to wear them ! They hurt !"

"You can't walk around with no shoes... Where did you get that dress ? Did you mug someone ?!"

She straightens up and smirks "No. I "obtained" it."

I can't help but feel my lips twitch. "For how much ?"

"The funny thing was the shop person was just so lovely she was like you know what it looks amazing have it for free !"

I laugh "you stole it."

"Yes."

Anna gives me a cheeky grin as she slips her shoes back on and walks slowly forward. I hold out my arm an she takes it using me as more of a balance than an escort.

"Better ?"

"Yes actually so don't let go."

We walk forward merging into the crowd.

"Have you ever been to the Museum of Technology ?"

She nods with a small smirk "I have but I think it will have changed a lot."

We walk towards the busy building and walk past the reception to go straight to the exhibitions. First up is 'the vault experience' and I feel Anna go slightly rigid.

"What's wrong scared of a cave ?"

She draws me an evil look and walks slightly faster "no. I just don't like vaults."

"Why ?"

She shrugs. This is another story I won't be told.

"At least it's clean" she mutters. I don't even bother to ask what she means.

We take our time walking around the items. Anna takes particular interest in the Virgo moon lander and gives it a knowing smirk. I take her forward into the planetarium. She sits like a child as the show starts and gives me a wide smile. I hardly notice when the narrator starts talking about stars as I am fixated on Anna. Her face is full of awe absorbing every bit of information. The room is dark but her eyes are bright and I can sense she is in her own little world. She catches my attention.

"What ?" She sounds self consciousness and I notice a small blush on her cheeks.

I cough slightly and look towards the projection "nothing."

I sit back and feel her shuffle closer to me. She places her head on my shoulder so I comfortably put her arm around her.

"Thanks Charon."

"What for ?"

"Being here."

* * *

**Anna**

I almost laugh when Charon suggests the museum of history. It's almost as if we have come full circle. I finally get to see what was behind the resource war section. I get to see the Underworld exhibit intact with no beds. The Abraham Lincoln section really elevates my mood. There is no feral ghouls or burnt books. You would never know it was the same place. I love everything I see and I can't wait to take in more.

"Hungry ?" Charon asks and I realise that in all my excitement I am incredibly hungry.

"Very !"

He leads me to a very familiar stair case and then surprises me when he turns left.

"You really wanna go here ?"

Charon frowns "Why shouldn't I ?"

It's the area which will soon become the Ninth Circle. The cafe explains why Azrukhal was able to build a bar area. There is a small queue for the food and I stand nervously by Charon expecting him to act out at any second. This place isn't anything to him yet. I want to lead him away get him out. He will spend enough time here soon but he is oblivious to everything and orders our meals.

"I thought I'd get the food seeing as you have difficulty doing it. They don't have as many vegetables as you like so you're gonna have to put up with fries. It's like a potato but exciting."

He talks to me as if I am a child and I can't help but laugh at the grin he is trying to hide.

"Shut up."

"Shut up ? are you paying, are you ?"

I try my hardest to give him a sinister look but I can't fight my smirk.

"I'll obtain it" I laugh.

"Steal fries ? You're a disgrace to society. You'll be on death row for sure when the catch you."

"If they ever catch me. I'm too brilliant you see." I wink.

"Of course." Charon dutifully pays with the paper money that has ever only been useless to me till now.

We end up sitting in his corner but of course to him it's just a corner.

"We meet here" I tell him "this exact spot."

Charon nods thoughtfully and puts a fry in his mouth and I follow. It is warm and crisp.

"These are amazing."

"You've never had them before ?"

I shake my head.

"Deprived. So how did we meet ?"

"I needed some help and you were the only one who could."

"In what way ?"

"Guess."

"Combat."

"That's the one."

He looks serious "why would you ever need help with that ?"

"To survive" I give a small breath of a laugh and realise that Charon has picked up all too much in my words.

"It gets worse doesn't it ? The war ?"

I want to steer him off track, tell him it doesn't that the next 200 years of his life aren't gonna be hell. He'll die a normal age. Never become a ghoul but I can't.

"Yeah."

We eat in silence and Charon seems distant in thought. Once we are finished he looks up at me sadly.

"Lets get back."

We are staying at the Statesman Hotel and a part of me wants to paint DON'T YOU DARE RILEY behind the wall paper. It would have saved me a significant amount of trouble. It is just like Tenpenny Tower but more fresh.

* * *

**Charon**

Anna is quite taken by the hotel room she throws off her shoes once more and jumps towards a bed.

"Are we sharing ?" She questions.

"We can get another if you mind."

She sits up smiling "I don't."

Anna holds the controller and stares at it as if it has just fallen from the sky. The tv switches on and she visibly recoils. She slowly crawls on the bed and falls on her stomach watching the pictures on screen. There is a small smile on her face and I leave her to it.

I head for the shower and relish the hot water as it runs down my back. I hear Anna laughing at something on the television and I smile. I don't understand how someone can be so happy all of the time but I can't find myself complaining after a life time of serious faces and pain. Anna has become a nuisance to my contract I yearn to be nearer to her than I do to my contract holder. I am glad to know that I have at least a few more years of being around her even if they are in the wrong order. I take my time in the shower and dry myself off.

Anna has fallen asleep on the bed but she quickly wakes as I walk past her. I have noticed that she never falls into a deep sleep and is considerably jumpy when down.

"I might shower" she murmurs sleepily.

She stands slowly unbuttoning the front of her dress. I stand at the foot of the bed confused. She lets the dress fall and walks past me oblivious to any effect she is causing.

She is dressed like the girls in magazines. Stockings reach her thigh and are held up by a figure hugging basque. It is mesmerising to watch the pull of fabric and the shine over her legs. They are long and toned from apparent vigorous exercise. Her body dips and curves in a way which is unique to the female form. I swallow and the noise sounds incredibly loud in my ears.

"Anna ?"

She turns and gives me a smile that causes me to do another audible swallow.

"You're not decent."

She looks down confused then squeals.

"Sorry !"

She skips towards the bathroom door quickly shutting it and I hear a breathless laugh. "I forgot sorry I'm just used to being comfortable around you."

I don't give a reply as I hear the shower start. Instead I fall face first on the other bed with a groan. I cant help but wonder what my future self has gotten himself into while I wait for my very evident reaction of her state of undress to pass.


	9. Discovery

**September 21st 2076**

**Charon**

I am woken by a loud scream. I sit up quickly from my bed grabbing my gun from the side. There is nothing in the room. For a brief moment I think I have dreamt the scream and move to go back into bed until Anna begins to thrash widely, it is evident she is having an intense nightmare. I slowly walk towards her bed and gently shake her arm.

"Anna ?"

Her eyes snap open and my wrist is twisted so quickly I don't have time in my semi sleep state to react. I am thrown to the ground and feel a cold sharpness against my neck. I look up to Anna straddling my chest, she blinks twice and her mouth forms a small o. I don't think of the fact she's in an over sized shirt that has slipped over her shoulder and I try not let me eyes scan the smooth legs by my chin.

"Good morning to you too"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

She quickly jumps off me and holds out her hand to help me up. Instead I pull her back down releasing a quick giggle from her and sit her down on the floor beside me. There is some questions I need to ask.

"I was taught that when I was 8" I mention to her.

"You taught me when I was 19."

I sit thoughtfully and run my hand through my hair.

"Why would I teach you that Anna ? That's more than just normal defence."

"A week before we met I was attacked..."

I hear bones click as my fists clench.

"I was so naive and traumatised that I hardly slept. You taught me so that I would sleep better knowing that I could defend myself. I think it was one of the big indicators to you that I had no idea how to survive out of the vault."

Anna laughs lightly bringing her knees to chin. She looks at me puzzled.

"Charon ? What's wrong ?"

I didn't realise my face has portrayed anything but internally I was reeling. She's from a vault. It explains so much that I've wanted to know and so much that I don't want to hear.

"You're from a vault."

My voice sounds strangled. Anna frowns then quickly throws her hand to her mouth.

"I didn't mean to... I just."

"The bombs fall."

It's not a question. It's a statement. There is only reason the vaults would be populated and there is only one reason why people would come out and be 'attacked.' Especially when they end up meeting someone that doesn't have a vault space. I work out that there must be at least a 20 year gap minimum between now and Anna meeting me. If I meet her at 19 it means she isn't even born yet.

"Tell me everything."

"You said you didn't wanna know anymore future stuff." She speaks quickly and looks at me with wide concerned eyes.

"This is a bit more important that 'future stuff."

She hums slightly and plays with the hem of her night shirt. I can tell she is debating what to do. Eventually she sighs and clasps her hands together.

"What do you want to know ?"

I think quickly. I can ask about my life, our life or what happens with the bombs but instead I think it's more logical to get the whole story.

"Tell me your story. In order."

She nods slowly.

"You sure ?"

"I think so."

"I was raised in Vault 101..."

"The one down by Springvale ?"

"Yeah. We were there because outside was apparently unliveable , it is don't worry it just takes some time. It was all due to the Great War. When I was 19 my dad left and the vault didn't take to that too kindly. So I was kicked out into the Wasteland and left to fend for myself."

She pauses and makes a gesture which implies she's open for questions.

"When is the Great War ?"

"October 23rd 2077."

I hear my pulse increase and sit staring at the floor. We have just over a year left before everything is fucked up. I wonder if I want to hear more but conclude I am already in deep enough that I might as well get my bearings.

"How many die ?"

"Billions."

"Fuck" I clench the back of my neck with hands and rock slightly. Anna gently touches my knee and her face is full of concern.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you."

"It's okay I asked. Keep going."

"The Wasteland is cruel and dangerous but there is potential for so much more. When we meet we kick some serious ass."

She gives me a small smile and rubs her thumb soothingly on my knee.

"How do we meet ?"

"The Museum of History becomes a home for many...people." I notice her slight hesitation at the word. "A woman named Carol tells me to buy your contract when she sees the bad shape I'm in. She knows I need to be protected and trained. So I do."

"You become my contract holder ?"

The statement is so bizarre I hardly believe it. I have never been instructed by a woman before and certainly never bought off. All previous contract holders meet their end.

"I still am up till the moment I came back here."

I do not know how I look at her but her lips part slightly and she wraps her arms around my neck resting her chin on my shoulder. I still continue with the words I was going to say.

"Am I ever free of it ?"

She leans back and holds my face with a comforting smile and strokes hair away from my forehead.

"The last order I ever gave you was free will."

I close my eyes and relief washes over me.

"Thank god."

* * *

**Anna**

Charon looks like a puppy. His eyes are sad and lost and I just want to hold him. I feel terrible for telling him all of this and giving him a huge burden but at the same time it is a relief to have him closer to my Charon, someone I can confine in with no more secrets.

"Do you get my contract from The General ?"

His voice is so hopeful it breaks my heart and all I can do is shake my head sadly.

"Who then ?"

I am still holding Charon's face in my hands and looking into his vulnerable eyes. I can't do it. I can't tell him about Azrukhal.

"It doesn't matter."

He frowns and pushes away slightly "of course it matters. Who is it Anna ?"

"A bar owner."

"I don't do bar work. I'm for combat purposes only."

"You guard the bar."

"That sounds extremely boring."

I snort slightly at this. Charon has used many colourful words to describe his employment to Azrukhal but 'boring' is just so childlike and simple I can't help let out the sound of amusement.

"You said Nale was one of the nicest I ever had. What's the bar tender ?"

The worst. He will make you do things so horrible you have nightmares. He will have you in slavery for 2 centuries filled with pain and solitude. Your employment to him rivals your training in hardship.

I didn't realise I had started crying until I felt Charon's thumb brush my cheek.

"That bad ?"

It saddens me that Charon isn't being sarcastic or humorous. Yet again he's been able to absorb so much from no words. I don't reply I simply sit looking at his somber face and try to stop myself from tearing anymore.

"I can handle it."

He gives a firm nod and I smile slightly. He will handle it but he still has to go through it.

"I won't tell you about him or what happens." My voice breaks and I have to cough to clear it "but no matter how bad things get, just remember this. You take your shotgun and you shoot him in the head. Twice."

Charon smirks " I can handle it."

I place my chin on his shoulder again and bring myself into a tight hug. I want to protect young Charon so much from the pain he is about to endure. He will have to witness rape, put innocent people down and even kidnap others. Charon's first words to me were far too light. Azrukhal was much much more than just an evil bastard.

"How long do I have to endure it for ?"

I don't know what to say. I can't lie and say a set number of years when he's going to yearn for that year to come and when it does and I am not there it will just devastate him. I can't tell the truth and let Charon know that he has a long time to wait. Especially without revealing that he becomes a ghoul.

"Anna. Please tell me the truth."

I am beginning to panic and Charon holds my shoulders and gives me a gentle shake.

"Tell me.

The urgency in his voice scares me.

"200 years" it's hardly a whisper and I'm horrified that it even comes out of my mouth.

"That's impossible."

I don't reply. I can't and he understands all to well that with my reaction I am not lying.

"Anna no human can live that long."

He shakes me harder.

"Tell me !"

"Human. No human..."

"So what I'm not a human. You're not making any sense."

His look is bordering panic and aggression, his hands still squeeze my shoulders tight.

"The bomb...it causes radiation. Some people have adverse...effects."

"So I become what ? A monster ? Some radiation product."

"No. Charon you are not a monster don't you dare."

I can't help the tears that fall as I try to get Charon to calm down.

"What am I !?"

"Charon, please."

"Tell me !"

He shakes me hard and it begins to send a searing pain to my fingertips.

"They call it a...a ghoul. It just makes you live a lot longer."

Charon stares horrified.

"Ghoul sounds a bit more dangerous than immortality Anna."

"You will lose some hair, skin. It exposes muscle. You are still you and that is the you that I know and CHOOSE to stay with."

I move to comfort him but instead I am pushed away as Charon rises from the floor.

"Even death can't put me out of my misery. I thought that I had 40 years of putting up with this contract if even that. Now I know I have 200 fucking more years of following orders and I become some kind of monster !"

Charon roars and water glasses that had been sitting delicately on the table are launched across to the wall.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said. I'm sorry. Charon please listen."

I know I am sobbing. I know I probably look weak and pathetic and I can't believe that I was so selfish to tell him.

"I think I've heard enough of your story Anna."

I look up in time to see Charon stomp out of the hotel room with a slam of the door and then I am left alone.


	10. The zoo

**September 22nd 2076**

**Charon**

I have requested a brief leave from General Nale which he has granted without hesitation. Anna has given me too much to think about and I don't know what to do with the information.

I am to become something out of a science fiction movie. Something that causes people to scream. My appearance will change and I will have a vastly extended life style. I have never cared much for physical appearance however this is the me that Anna knows and if she was able to recognise me in Anchorage it can't be too bad, can it ?

I am sitting at the Paradise Falls Mall watching everyone go about their business. Couples are having food at the food court. Women are carrying bags filled with clothes and other items and men stand talking away to one another. All oblivious that they may a year to live. It is a daunting aspect to know the future but I suppose in this sense Anna has given me the opportunity to survive. I know when to get out of the city. Survival may lead to a horrendous ownership but it also leads to her. I do not know why i put myself through such torture for her , but I do, and even in the present I find myself not minding.

When my thoughts are taken to Anna I realise that I haven't really thought about things from her perspective. The world she knows is a nuclear wasteland. She hardly knows how to work in this age. It explains her fascination at the museums and the fact that she has to be dragged along DC because she keeps stopping to stare at things. I feel my lips twitch and realise what I can do.

If Anna wants to see everything intact, I will show her it.

* * *

**Anna**

It is pitch black and the air is thick. I've have done what Charon calls my 'coping mechanism'. The covers are thrown tightly over me and I have created a small dark secure world for myself. In essence like a vault. I don't want to get out of bed or move, I just want Charon to come back. I feel terrible for what I have done.

I hear the door lock activate and shove the covers off of myself. I stand at the foot of the bed to see Charon walk in with a white bag.

"I'm so sorry."

Charon walks up to me slowly placing the bag on the table as he walks past. He stands tall in front of me and I cannot work out his thought process. Instead of speaking his arms reach out and pull me in by my waist and I am pressed against a warm firm chest. My eyes close and I take in the feel and scent that is Charon.

"So a year huh ?"

I nod into his clothing.

"Well we better not waste it."

I stand back to see Charon surprisingly smiling down at me.

"You're not mad ?"

" I was but not at you and not anymore."

"I'm sorry I told you."

He places his hand on the side of my face and I lean into it.

"I can handle it" he repeats and suddenly I don't see the pre war Charon who is new and inexperienced. I see my Charon who is a force to be reckoned with and has took on so much but still keep going.

"Yeah you can" I smile. I give his arms a comforting squeeze "so what's in the bag ?"

"Breakfast. We have a big day ahead of us."

Suddenly I am confused I did not know we were on duty.

"Doing what ?"

"Anna have you ever heard of a zoo ?"

* * *

**Anna**

"What's that ?"

"A giraffe."

"Why is its neck so long ?"

"So it can eat things that are high up."

"Like you." I poke Charon's side and laugh. "You are a giraffe."

Charon snorts "that is the most intimidating thing I have ever been called." He rolls his eyes.

Animals are amazing. I have seen them before obviously, we did have a dog and there are the occasional small rodent like thing in the wasteland but these animals are huge and colourful and are quite happy to sit behind fences not running to or from humans.

There are things called tigers which are apparently meant to be quite scary but they are nowhere near as big as a deathclaw. All the tigers seem to do is pace about. They seem quite cuddly to me and when I tell Charon this he looks at me like I've gone mad.

"If you want to cuddle that go ahead."

Penguins make me laugh. They have tiny legs and small bodies and when they move they shuffle. It is adorable and hilarious and I find myself laughing so much I can't stand. At first Charon snorts but once I explain my thoughts on them complete with hand gestures we are both laughing so much tears roll down our face. When we walk away from their area I make sure to imitate their walk and hold my hands by my side and shuffle. I smile as I hear Charon's booming laugh behind me.

We make our way to another animal which is incased behind glass.

"I know this one !" I find myself squealing "that's a Yao Guai."

"What the fuck is a Yao Guai ?"

"That in there !" I gesture towards the glass where indeed a Yao Guai is sleeping. "I mean it's a bit on the small side but it is definitely one."

Charon points towards the same animal "that's a bear."

I frown and look at the animal and I feel as Charon walks up behind me.

"I guess I'm not the only one affected by radiation then."

I place my head on his chest behind me and he wraps his arms around me.

"I guess not. Where to next then ?"

Charon looks thoughtful. We have been here all day and I can feel the tiredness approaching. I have walked for miles on end before but usually the walks aren't as exciting as this.

"I know" Charon speaks and I am lead away from the 'bear.'

We enter a cold dark building with strange sounds like a cave. It is not as busy as the other exhibitions there are only a few people scattered at posters and signs. Charon stands behind me and covers my eyes.

"Keep walking" he whispers into my ear.

I shiver from the sensation "what if I fall ?"

"I won't let you just keep walking."

I take myself blindly to the next part and feel Charon tug slightly as we reach a corner. Suddenly I am halted and then his hands disappear from my eyes.

* * *

**Anna**

I am immersed in a blue light as I take in the water in front of me. There is colour everywhere as creatures dance in the water. It is so beautiful I can only stand staring. I can't believe that people are walking past it giving it a fleeting glance. I would stay here all day if I could.

* * *

**Charon**

Anna is standing in awe and I know I have picked the right place. I remember seeing an aquarium as a child during my training and I loved it. I remember imagining the small fish moving behind the class whenever training got particularly brutal. The display takes up the entire wall and Anna is covered in the cool blue light. I walk up beside her and she clutches my hand.

"It's amazing" she whispers.

I smile slightly and look down at her wide eyes and parted lips. To someone who has not seen much life this would be a welcome change.

"Didn't they teach you about this stuff in the vault ?"

She shakes her head still keeping her eyes forward mesmerised by the sight.

"It doesn't exist anymore. Why would they ?"

"What do they teach you ?"

"How to be an upstanding citizen and then when you take a goat you specialise."

"What did you do ?"

Anna gives a small chuckle "marriage councillor."

"Sounds exciting."

"It really wasn't. People came to me to complain and I really couldn't have cared."

"Didn't you help them ?"

Anna grins "that's a change. Usually you're telling me I help too many people."

I smile. I wonder what we do in the Wasteland. What kind of things happen which cause us to be such an unlikely team. Anna turns towards me still smiling softly.

"This is amazing."

She looks at me with such kindness that I do not control the actions I do next. I caress her cheek and tilt her chin gently then I am leaning down as my lips press against hers. Anna responds well and her arms wrap around me, one hand finds it way into my hair and the other clutches my shoulder tightly. My hand stays by her neck holding her close and the other wraps around waist. She parts her lips with a sigh and I am suddenly brought into the sweet taste that is Anna.

Suddenly I realise exactly what my future self has gotten himself into and I know that I am home.


	11. The cupboard

**I know I've bombarding this with updates but I just wanna catch it up with the kink meme :)**

**some smut ahead**

* * *

**September 30th 2076**

**Charon**

We are watching a propaganda reel in a room of about 30 army personnel. The general is to approve it or have it refilmed. It is evident in his body language that he is more than happy with the result. He is sat back and his hand rests on Mrs Nales knee. He has a faint smile and his brows are relaxed. The reel will be passed.

I catch moving fabric out of the corner of my eye and see Anna sitting watching the reel. She has just crossed her legs and the skirt of her dress sits on her lap. She stretches discreetly and her dress is pulled higher revealing the seam of her stocking and suspender belt. I see her small smirk, she knows exactly what she is doing.

Anna sits forward taking the glass of ice water that has been placed for her. Her throat is displayed nicely as she takes a drink and she licks the corner of her mouth slowly. Yes, she knows exactly what she is doing.

Mrs Nale mistakes her movement for boredom.

"Enjoying the film Anna ?"

"Indeed" she gives a wide warm smile "I love men in uniform."

Mrs Nale lets out a carefree laugh and places her hand on top of her husbands. My formal uniform collar suddenly feels too tight as I see the predatory look Anna gives me.

I notice as one of the soldiers featured in the film, winks at Anna. She casts me a quick glance with a sly smirk as she winks back.

Anna is playing a dangerous game indeed and I'll show her exactly how it is to be played.

* * *

**3rd May 2279**

There is a photo of Anna and I that I have kept in my jacket for many years. Anna has never seen it for obvious reasons and it is something I appreciate even more than my contract. It is black and white with some strong creases and a small tear due to age. Anna is smiling widely her lips are dark due to lipstick and her hair sits curled down her shoulders. I have smooth skin and my arm is thrown over her shoulder, even I am smiling here. There is a slight sheen to our skin and we stand slightly slouched, breathless due to dancing. This photo kept a reminder for me during Azrukhals trials that smiling would not be impossible again.

That night is a blessing and a curse. After it I will have to endure 200 years of torture but at the same time she will be returning to me.

* * *

**September 30th 2076**

**Anna**

When I was small I used to look at the magazines of women in pretty dresses and heels and I used to ask my dad if I could own things like that. Now i detest them. There needs to be considerations like how to sit and what to do when it's windy. Heels are painful and are the equivalent to walking on a rope. I am heading out of the military building trying not to think about how to walk when something pulls at my wrist sharply. I am tugged so hard I barely have time to think until I hear a slamming door and feel rough trousers rub my thigh as I am lifted around a waist.

Shivers are sent down my back as kisses are given to my collar bone and neck.

"You couldn't have waited till we were back at the hotel ?" I am breathless and I try to control the throaty moan that is released from me as a hand squeezes my thigh and I am pressed against a wall.

"Not with the way you have been acting."

Charon almost looks sinister in the darkness of the apparent cupboard he has pulled me into. I press my lips to his and enjoy the taste of him as he groans into my mouth.

We kiss roughly and I slide his arms out of his very nicely fitted jacket and throw it to the floor. My dress has been unbuttoned to my stomach revealing a white, which the wasteland could never achieve, bra and Charon's free hand runs up my stomach and is placed over a breast. I breathlessly moan Charon playing with my breasts has always been one of my weakness which only gets enhanced when his hands become rougher from ghoulification.

My hands have quickly unbuttoned his shirt and are now tugging at the metallic belt of his trousers. His lips are rejoined to mine and I blindly feel as I free the belt and slide the zip of his trousers.

"Anna" Charon groans.

I kiss up his lean neck and my hand quickly reaches behind the cloth to feel him erect. Charon is breathing heavily into my ear and it sends goosebumps down my arms. I take him in my hand and begin to move my wrist in a familiar motion along and down his length.

"Anna" Charon speaks into my ear once more. This time is more clearer and composed. Charon's forehead presses softly against mine and I see that his eyes are desperate and his lips are parted.

"Oh." I whisper

I quickly jump down and step away from the wall.

"I'm sorry. Sorry I forgot."

Charon places his forehead against the wall and fixes his trousers. I feel guilty and I know that for about the third time this week I have taken it too far.

"Sorry."

"Anna don't. I know why you're doing it." He places his hand against my cheek "but this is all new to me. You are all new to me."

"Sorry."

"Plus it's pretty evident that I instigated this."

He gestures to the cupboard but walks towards me and kisses me passionately and I get the buzz in my stomach that makes me want get rid of any clothes and have my way. I have missed Charon and the passion that comes from our relationship but this Charon really only kissed me a week ago. The passion is still there but comes in short bursts that he contains.

"I'll take it slow."

"I don't mind I mean I'm still a man and you are very much challenging my self controlling. It's just I like you Anna and I want more than something quick with you."

I can't help the small blush that creeps up on my checks.

"I shouldn't have teased you today huh ?"

Charon laughs "like I said pushing my self control."

Charon gently buttons up the front of my dress and adjusts my collar giving me a quick kiss.

"Back to work Anna."

I smile and pass him back his jacket and we try to discreetly walk back into the hall.

"I'm going for the metro I have nothing to do."

"Well I do. Ill get you back at the room."

Charon walks me to the entrance and I wave as I begin to walk down the street.

"Anna !" He calls down to me "I'm taking you on a date tonight !"

I give him a wide grin with a thumbs up and have to suppress the urge of mindless excited skipping. I watch as Charon turns and I laugh loudly, causing other people on the street to stare.

Charon is walking back to a very professional meeting guarding the General and the back of his shirt is completely tucked out and showing under his jacket.

I'll be paying for that tonight.


	12. The biggest day

**October 6th 2076 **

**Charon**

Anna is sitting at the edge of the bed watching television. It's a show about a monkey that goes to space, she finds it hilarious. She is sitting cross legged in one of my shirts and is completely oblivious to my internal dilemma.

"Anna ?"

She turns round in a blurry of pepper hair and gives me a wide smile. I still don't understand what I have done to deserve such a look.

"Yes dear ?" She bats her eyes mockingly and crawls towards me. Anna puts her head on my chest and absentmindedly I begin to run my fingers through her hair.

"There's an event in 2 weeks." I have never been nervous in my life about events that didn't involve my possible death but now I am here wondering how to say words to someone I have comfortably talked to for half a year.

"Like military ?" Anna groans and I feel the vibration in my chest.

I laugh "Yes but a fun event."

Anna lifts her head and looks at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Define fun."

"Dancing."

It almost comes out like a cough and suddenly Anna is staring at me with wide eyes and a knowing smirk.

"Are you asking me to a dance Charon ?"

"I..well...yeah."

Anna giggles loudly and wraps her arms around my neck "of course I would idiot."

Kisses are planted on my neck and face and I can't help but laugh as I wrap my arms around her waist and tackle her against the mattress. Her laughter fills my ears and I am glad to be here in this moment.

* * *

**Anna**

I am going dancing. I was taught in the vault but never before have I actually been to a proper function minus the disaster of a prom. I unwrap myself from Charon and giddily jump on the bed.

"Oh !" I am hit with a minuet epiphany. "I have to go !"

"Go where ?" Charon sits up on the bed as I throw off his shirt and slip on the blue dress I had stolen previously.

"You'll see !"

I kiss Charon quickly as I run out of the room in an excited blurry.

"Mrs Nale !" I shout.

A luxury suite door opens and there stands Mrs Nale perplexed. Her hair has slightly fallen out of its bun and her shirt is untucked. The war is beginning to take its toll and we have all felt its impact.

"Yes ?" She addresses me like a child.

"We need dresses !" I spin quickly still in an excited daze.

Her face changes from stern to a warm smile "He asked you didn't he ?"

"Yes !"

"Hold on a second."

The door closes and I wait patiently until a less formally dressed Mrs Nale appears in a soft cream dress and red hair that reaches down her back. She waves a small card in my face with the Generals name typed on it.

"Let's go !"

* * *

**October 23rd 2076**

**Charon**

I have been waiting in the hotel lobby for half an hour with General Nale. He is relaxed, as I am, in a black suit and is sitting with a measure of scotch. I am on my second he is on his third.

He pours more into each glass "I think we will need courage with these ladies."

I give a small laugh.

"You deserve this Charon. You have been too stern all your life."

"I can only thank you for this opportunity."

He looks at me seriously.

"Can you be freed from the contract ?"

I shake my head and I am surprised to see the General genuinely disappointed.

"Well lets hope my ownership reigns long."

I am sincerely touched by his words but know that my fate is soon to change. I hear a giggle echo and then General Nale sighs.

Mrs Nale and Anna emerge every bit ladies of society. Anna is a siren in red. Her hair is curled nicely and her lips and are a shocking red. She is wearing a red lace dress which sits at her knees and hugs each of her curves. I try to hide my smirk.

"How do I look ?"

Anna, for some reason, is nervous and looks up at me with a blush across her cheeks.

"Beautiful." I am sincere and she is breath taking.

She gives a breathless giggle and takes my arm. "You promised to take me dancing."

"Well come on" and we take the women to the car.

* * *

**Anna**

We are in 'Tenpenny Tower' however it is not called that at all. It is a rizz ? Rits ? However it looks the same as it did the last time I saw minus a considerable amount of blood stains and dust. There is a crowd of people formally and military dressed. They all talk in small groups taking drinks from plates and eating tiny portions of food. If food was plentiful I would eat as much as I could not downsize it. Mrs Nale gives a wide smile as another female passes her which changed to an eye roll once she is out of site.

"I hate this" Mrs Nale grabs my arm gently "You'll love this future girl it's called how much can you bullshit."

I snort a laugh and shegrabs us both a drink and promptly sways her way up to a man in uniform.

"Sergeant Montgomery ! How lovely to see you ! This is Anna she recently toured in Germany as special forces."

The mans eyebrows raise highly.

"Really ?"

"I did" I answer unsure until Mrs Nale gives me a look "yes, yes I did !"

"It's lucky isn't it Anna seeing as you speak German so fluently."

I suppress a snort "ja."

Sergeant Montgomery looks fascinated and I suddenly understand Mrs Nales game. In a room where so many people are serious and formal it is sometimes necessary to have fun or as Butch would say take the piss.

" wie lange ?" Montgomery surprisingly answers.

The look of panic I am given by Mrs Nale send me into a side splitting laugh.

"...ja ?"

Mrs Nale has to hold on to my shoulder to support herself from laugher while Montgomery looks on in confusion. I am aware of a change of my surroundings as I feel Charon stand behind me.

"What are you teasing the poor Sergeant over ?"

I try to gasp a word but Montgomery answers they were telling me about Anna's time in Germany nd I simply asked wie lange?"

Charon cocks an eyebrow with a smirk "sie blieb für ein Jahr".

Both Mrs Nale and I stare up at Charon and I hear her cackle behind me. Montgomery simply nods further confused and retreats from the conversation.

"Where did you learn German ?"

"You're assuming that my only contract holders would be English speaking ?"

I stand slightly stunned.

"How many languages can you speak ?"

He smirks "a few."

I stand by Charon for the remainder of the conversations and I am more than impressed. I had never before seen him sociable and ease into conversation.

"Charon how are you doing that ?"

"Doing what ?"

"Talking !"

"Well you see I move my lips and words come out."

I slap his arm playfully "no, back home you're quite reserved and quite. Not shy just...moody."

He takes this in thoughtfully.

"To fully protect a contract holder I must blend into whatever situation I find myself in. People would suspect that General Nale was in to more secretive operations if I stood behind him with a gun but I know that the three around him are perfectly safe and only one has a concealed weapon by his right ankle."

Charon has managed to take in so much and I didn't even see him observing "I never thought of that. Then why are you quiet with me ?"

"Sometimes it pays off to be intimidating."

I nod satisfied slightly disappointed I don't get to see more of the happy Charon. I smile as a brief thought hits me.

"How many weapons are you concealing ?"

He looks down at me with a sinister smirk "a few."

I laugh "me too."

"Did I teach you that ?"

"Yup."

He smiles and gently moves a curl away from my face "lets go to dinner."

* * *

**Charon**

I am not the best dancer, I don't want to be. I was made to fight and hold weaponry but not dance. I have Anna in both arms and we are spinning fast but in time. She is laughing loudly in my arms and her dress flutters around her. For once in my life I am euphoric. We are slightly drunk and happy.

"How about a photo ?"

The photographer has called at us and in this current moment I am happy to oblige. I am tired from dancing but I still put my arm around her, pull her close, and smile. The photographer hands Anna the Polaroid and she quickly puts it in the darkness of my pocket.

"I love this" she speaks happily gesturing to the room.

We are handed more drinks and we dance more.

Anna catches the attention of Mrs Nale who gives her a drunken wave with a large smile.

"She's funny" Anna laughs.

We walk to them and sit at the table for a while catching our breath and having more drinks. Anna is now a giggling mass of hair next to me with her head on the table. Mrs Nale is cackling at a joke her husband has spoke and I sit and unbutton my jacket. I realise with my own drunken smile I am having fun.

The song changed and I recognise it as If I Didn't Care.

"Anna ?" I hold out my hand "would you care to dance ?"

The song is slow and I want her in my arms once more. Instead of taking my hand she lifts her head slowly and she has tears in her eyes.

"I'd love to."

I am confused but once she takes my hand I lead her to the floor and hold her gently.

"Are you okay ?"

Anna wipes a quick tear away from her cheek "we were at a wedding on a ship and you refused to dance at all. You sat at the table with beer and kept watch. I thought you hated to dance."

I spin her slowly listening to her story, our story.

"This song came on and you got up for some reason and asked me to dance. Just this song." She smiles fondly "I guess I know why."

"I guess it's our song" I smile and kiss Anna who gives me a wonderful smile in return.

I am suddenly taken in by everything that is Anna, that smile, her smell and suddenly I want more.

"Lets get a room."

* * *

**Anna**

I am more than giddy as Charon leads me along familiar halls. His hands are in my hair, on my waist, everywhere as he places quick kisses down my throat. We find the door and I am slammed against it. I begin unbuttoning Charon's shirt as he unlocks the door. I am picked up and I wrap my legs around his waist as he kisses me deeply. I hear the door slam as Charon kicks it shut and I feel softness as my back reaches the bed.

"You sure ?" My voice is breathless and I tug Charon's shirt from his arms. I am greeted with a chiselled stomach toned with muscle. I run my hand down it in appreciation and I feel Charon shudder.

He nods into my neck and I feel the air as my dress is unzipped and slipped over my head. I look at Charon and his eyes are filled with such emotion I can't help but caress his cheek.

"I love you."

He looks slightly stunned then a small smile appears.

"I love you."

I wrap my arms around him. I am so alive and happy in this moment I don't want to leave.

I unclasp my bra and throw it to the ground and push my underwear off my waist. Charon has done the same and I feel every inch of his skin against mine, warm and toned.

"I've never done this before."

It's barely more than a whisper and I look at Charon in appreciation with a small laugh. His face looks slightly betrayed and I realise he thinks I'm laughing at him.

"You were my first" I reassure him.

He takes this in thoughtfully with a nod and a cheeky grin "so who taught who ?"

I laugh. This situation is so unusual and bizarre and I wouldn't have it any other way. I push Charon back on to the bed and straddle his hips.

"You sure ?"

"Yeah."

I sink down on him and I hear him groan. I hold in my own moan as I begin to rock back and forth. Pre War Charon is the same feeling as ghoul Charon. He is large and he fills me nicely in a way that keeps me craving more.

Charon grabs my hips and our pace increases. I hold onto his shoulders and give him quick kisses along his chest and neck.

I moan loudly as Charon bucks upwards going deeper.

"Fuck" I hear him whisper.

I keep going pushing Charon into me over and over again. I feel the warm sensation fill my stomach and I know that I am close. A few more thrusts later I am gasping obscenities and I feel the wetness grow between my legs. Charon's grip on me tightens into a bruising hold.

His hands reach up and grab my hair bringing me down to him into a passionate kiss. He groans and with a final buck I feel warmth as he spills into me.

I gasp breathlessly and fall onto his damp chest, heaving from exertion.

"What have you done to me Anna ?"

I burrow into his neck with smile "all I've ever done is love you."

Charon's hand runs through my hair and his eyes are closed contently "I love you."

He kisses me sweetly and I smile as I close my own eyes and get comfortable around him. I am so blissful I can feel it to tingling to my fingertips, it almost feels like disappearing.


	13. The year

**October 24th 2076**

**Charon**

My head is slightly sore and my throat is dry and I can taste Champagne and Anna. I stretch on the far too expensive for one night bed and my eyes shoot open as I reach nothing.

"Anna ?"

I sit up. The room is empty our clothes still litter the floor which suggests Anna is either in the bathroom or wandering the hotel naked. I chap the bathroom door and I am greeted with silence and nudge it open to find it dark and empty.

"Anna ?" I call again. She is nowhere the room is empty. I quickly shove on last nights shirt and trousers and leave the room.

The hotel is quiet with few people gathered at different points. None of them are Anna.

"Anna ?!"

I walk fast to the dining room and find Mrs Nale sat clutching a mug tightly between both hands.

"Have you seen Anna ?"

"I thought she was with you ?"

Mrs Nales mouth forms a small o of realisation and I know she has worked out something I haven't.

"She'll come back Charon. She always does."

Suddenly it all makes sense to me. Anna hasn't just left the hotel she has left the time.

* * *

**23rd May 2279**

**Anna**

Someone is trying to pull me out of sleep and I am refusing. I am warm and snug and I don't want to open my eyes.

"Anna ?" I am shaken slightly as Charon calls for me. I try to find the voice to nestle in closer but suddenly I realise his voice is rough.

I open my eyes and I am in the outcast building with a blanket pulled over me. I notice that I am naked under the blanket.

"I have to go back ! You don't know !" I am now near hysterical as I realise I have just left Charon with no explanation or goodbye.

Charon holds me tight and whispers "I get over it. We'll talk about it later."

He pulls to my feet, I am glad to be home but I didn't get to say goodbye to anyone and now I know that he is about to go through hell. But technically he has already been through it. He is standing in front of me. Mine. No Azrukhal. Patched skin.

"I'm so sorry" I feel like crying. I have left Charon to face his terrible future.

"I get over it." He repeats.

* * *

**October 30th 2076**

**Charon**

We are sent to Alaska. All the fun of DC is now over and it is back to the front lines. The action takes my mind of off Anna. I find the invisible men, I kill the invisible men. I have chosen my knife over my shotgun. I wish to feel more than just a trigger. I watch as life drains from the reds eyes. I still feel nothing.

December 18th 2076

There was an attempt on General Nales life last night. It was far too organised to be anything other than planned.

They were too organised. The front line was too silent. I knew something was happening and my first move was to protect the General.

Mrs Nale is grateful, she gives me a sad look and a pat on the arm as she walks past me to hold him.

I took the bullet to my shoulder.

I do not fail my employer

* * *

**December 31st 2076**

The tents are filled with excitement as midnight approaches. The men want 2077 to come. It is the year everything changes and only I know. I sit with a beer held tightly in my hand. The countdown begins.

I look around the room.

How many of these people will make it to next year.

Who would actually want to?

Knowing my survival seems like a relief but it is more of a curse. I know what is to come.

Midnight comes. 2077 arrives and so does the impending death.

* * *

**January 15th 2077**

**Charon**

We are filling one of the trucks up with fuel. It's only $7300 this month, which lately hasn't been too bad. Alaska was reclaimed 5 days ago and we are getting everything organised for the trip back home. I am unsure if I want to return to DC and see Anna's ghost everywhere but I know it is where I meet her again, so it is where I need to be.

* * *

**January 12th 2077**

The soldiers have been ordered to wear masks at all times as we travel through the states, transporting equipment. An infection of sorts "the new plague" as they are calling it in papers is slowly but surely killing thousands of American citizens. General Nale advises me to wear a mask, it is papery and agitates my face greatly. I know that I am not killed by this disease so it's use is obsolete. However maybe it is this mask that keeps me alive till then.

* * *

**January 16th 2077**

Denver has fallen. The television shows pictures of a destroyed city covered by smoke and fire. Rioters have claimed the city as their own. The plague apparently started in the city's centre. The citizens are calling it Chinese sabotage and have decided to show the government exactly what they think of this. We are being called in with masks and protective suits. I've already lost 2 of my men and another is shivering with a sweat. If Anna had not told me the date of the apocalypse I would believe it was already starting

* * *

**February 19th 2077**

There is riots in all major towns. The cause of new plague is apparently a forced evolutionary virus which causes mutation or death. I am beginning to peace together my own fate. I have had to kill many innocents are in the name of peace as they loot and pillage like animals. My nose is constantly filled with the scent of burning and I hear the rebels screams every night as I try to sleep.

Vault spaces fill up rapidly and Anna's kin will hopefully be on 101s list.

* * *

**March 30th 2077**

The inflation is increasing even more. The resource war has heightened to new extremes and bread has become more expensive than fuel or precious metals. Mrs Nale sold her finest jewellery just to feed the men for a week. When the men protested she insisted that we are a team and we stick together.

Cadet Duches has sold his spare uniforms to gain water and whiskey. He has resorted to sewing his uniform together to stop it falling apart and the team has dubbed him Patchwork. A small humour in hard times.

* * *

**May 28th 2077**

I met Anna one year ago to the day. I sit outside The Statesmen passing the time with cigarettes. I watch as patients are carted into the hospital next door. Some are victims of the plague, others are victims of violence caused by the chaos of supermarkets. I know that Anna is not thinking of me at this moment as I am thinking of her but knowing she is somewhere in time, safe from this chaos is reassuring.

I look at the panic of the masked faces around me and pull my own over my face and decide to take a walk downtown.

I end up unsurprisingly at the museum of history, thinking of Anna has led me to this spot. I walk around the exhibitions silently and without realising I was observing the buildings structure I notice something. The museum is built with layers in mind. There is at least 3 sets of doors before the statue I am standing at. The walls are thick from aged construction.

It could be bomb proof.

* * *

**October 1st 2077**

I have held a private meeting in one of the hotels function room. I sit General Nale and his wife down and I have decided it is the moment to share my burden.

"The bombs go off." I speak straight out.

General Nale scoffs but Mrs Nale takes me seriously.

"Anna told you, didn't she ?"

I nod and rub my chin slightly.

"I need to keep him safe." I point to her husband "We need to be out of the city or in a strong reinforced building for the day."

Mrs Nale holds her hand in front of her mouth shocked at the confirmation.

"When is it ?" She whispers.

"23 days."

"Days ?!" The general roars, he is on his feet and he is furious.

"The museum downtown. I have ordered building plans to double check the plan. It could withstand a blast and Anna confirms that it still stands in her time."

The general paces "I can't hide. I have people to lead. Would message would I be giving ?"

"That's why she was so childlike at times." Mrs Nale whispers.

"Survival." I address the General "It is my duty of contract to protect you."

"We need a food stock. Where are we going to get food now with the way things have been ?" Mrs Nale murmurs to herself planning ahead curled up on the chair.

"I can't abandon my post."

"Love if you don't you will die" there are tears in her eyes and I look away as she gently caresses him. "I trust Charon and I know Anna has given him vital knowledge. We will follow him."

General Nale finally agrees with persuasion from his wife and we began a plan to stock up to head to the museum of history before the 23rd.

As we leave the room I find one of the hotel managers crouched by the door. He has been listening to our entire conversation. I stand threateningly and he quickly like a worm escapes down the hall.


	14. The Bombs

**Finally caught up ! Sorry for the fast updates. Thanks very much you guys that have reviewed, I honestly get really excited when I see them :)**

**I know there isn't that much interest in this story compared to some of my others but I really do like writing this one and I'm excited about where it is going.**

* * *

**October 23 2077**

**Charon**

We are running as fast we can to get to the Museum of History. The west coast has already been bombarded and we lost contact with them a while ago. In the chaos that followed we lost General Nale to personnel and trying to find him delayed our escape. We are passing the Potomac and the streets are fairly busy for what is occurring. The sirens blare out warning people to get to their vaults, many think it is false and continue to go about their morning business. I want to stop and tell them about the west coast but I do not how much time we have until it is our time to be burned.

"Sergeant !" I hear a shout behind me and find that out of all of my soldiers who I told to follow me Patchwork was the only one. I do not blame them those that did not think I was exaggerating were to ill to move from the plague. Hopefully they are protected in their base.

The general, his wife and now Patchwork run along beside me and we practically throw ourself through the heavy doors. The outside is busy due to those who believe the alarm trying to get into a shelter by the door. It is not sturdy enough, I checked.

We walk to the furthest end of the museum and sit right. We do not talk and we ignore stares that we are given as people walk past, here to view the exhibition.

It is deadly silent, I hear nothing. No radio, no footsteps, no breathing. Then the dreaded sound comes a muted thud and then the frantic footsteps as those who saw the distant mushroom crowd try to fight their way in.

Patchwork takes a large swig from his hidden canister, offers me some, then covers his ears tightly.

The thuds become more frequent and more louder, almost deafening. The sound of wind whistling makes it way through the halls with the smell of burned sand. The screams are the worst. Blood curdling high shouts of agony and fear. The building shakes frantically and one of the other exhibitions collapses. There is mayhem and I stand in front of them. Protecting them from the crowd. The thuds continue on some distant some so close my ears ring for a long time afterwards. The walls begin to crack and Mrs Nale gasps as the Geiger counter begins to dance.

This continues for over an hour and the museum continues to stand and then comes the silence. Many are covered in dust and blood. Some clutch wounds, others scream trying to get their eyes to stop burning. I am the only one standing as everyone huddles together. I walk and make my way out to the balcony to view the scene.

A young woman is crying on the steps and another walks up tenderly to comfort her. I hear whispers of 'my father' and look away. A small movement in the for corner of my eye makes me look right and I am disgusted by who I see there. The hospital manager, that overheard us, has followed us and I give him an intimidating sneer. There are some hospital staff, which will be considerably helpful, on the floor. Museum mechanics and random civilians cover the spaces and the door to the Underworld exhibition has been barricaded shut.

I suppose that is what we find ourselves in now, some kind of Underworld.

* * *

**October 25th 2077**

**Charon**

There is howling and screaming outside. Survivors have turned into animals and the sounds that echo into the museum are ungodly. Many cover their heads trying to ignore the rabid sounds. Our food stash that we have stored is being used to help those around us. One tin a day helps people get by and it is all we can make do with, queues form and those that try to bypass these or cause panic or trouble are quickly met by the barrel of my shotgun. I have not had to physically shoot anyone yet but I know the day is coming when the food gets so scarce that more panic will ensue.

* * *

**October 27th 2077**

General Nale has radiation sickness as do many others in the museum. They have strange marks across their body and they cough as if they can hardly breathe. Mrs Nale sits and strokes his head lovingly and gives him small sips of water to get by. There is no storage of rad x or rad away big enough to cure radiation sickness from a bomb, they were designed for small doses for those that built cars and machinery and wee exposed to radiation each day. He grows weaker each time I look and I know this is how we lose him.

* * *

**October 28th 2077 **

Those with the sickness did not make the night. We have lost about 50% of the survivors. Mrs Nale does not cry her face simply hardens and she gets on with her day handing out food and making sure no one panics. I rest my hand on her shoulder.

"Ma'am you should rest."

"I'm fine honestly."

She waves away my concern but I know when a person is close to breaking.

"Mrs Nale..."

She laughs slightly.

"It seems silly to call me that now. Call me my name."

I do not know it. In my time of servitude to her family I have known her simply as her former title and I know that she has dropped the title as it is a reminder of her now passed away husband. She looks at me sadly.

"It's Willow. My name is Willow."

* * *

**October 29th 2077**

My contract is missing. I assume either the General left in a secure location, which leaves me in trouble, or Willow has taken it from his body. I go with the last option to stop my body going into training mode and I assume to be correct as Willow continues to give me orders.

* * *

**October 30th 2077**

We have gathered at the front doors, the strongest and healthiest, to move the dead bodies of the radiation victims out of the building. We move as quickly as we can so that we can get back into the security of the museum. I am not blown away or stunned by the destruction of DC simply because I cannot see it. Smoke is everywhere from fires that still rage and I can hardly see the entrance to the metro station by the door.

We move the bodies quickly with as much dignity as we can manage in this situation. Willow moves her husband and places him gently on the ground as she runs her hand through his hair. She stops to look at her hand suddenly as black liquid drips down it. I realise that the black drops are on me too.

It has begun to rain but this is a rain unlike no other. It is thick and black and not cool in the slightest. I know that it brings more radiation with it so we move quicker until each body is gone and we can barricade the doors once more. I look at the people who have chosen to go outside. We are covered in the black slime and I wonder how much damage it will do to our bodies.

* * *

**November 5th 2077**

**Charon**

I do not feel sick nor do I have the marks on my body like the others did but I feel strange. There is a tingling that reaches down to my fingertips but I push the feeling away as I continue to get on with work. I am on my way to the ,luckily working, showers when I hear it. My name is called with a hint of uncertainty but a lot of malice.

"Charon ?"

I am greeted by the greasy looking hotel manager.

"Can I help you ?" I growl.

There is something about him that makes my skin crawl, he does not show distress after the bombs. He sits in his corner almost with a smile.

He slowly walks towards me and I tense. If he tries anything I can easily take him down. He reaches my shoulder and it looks as if he has never done a hard days work in his life.

"I can't help but think you look a little lost."

I don't answer, I don't have time to amuse him with his game.

"Are you looking for something ?" A sneer spreads on his face "looking for this ?"

My heart begins to hammer when I see what he holds in his hand. A bit of paper. My bit of paper.

"I couldn't help but over hear your little conversation about a 'contract' and I was very very interested. It was lucky it just so happened to ...fall into my hands."

I am yet to answer, my hands are shaking and rage rises up in me. I wish to attack this man. To rip the paper from him and leave his eyes unseeing.

"Charon get on your knees."

I sink down to the floor,I recognise buzzing in my ears that comes with a duty, a order.

"My, my this is very persuasive."

He claps quickly with a disgusting laugh. I can fight my contract, I don't have to do this.

"Take your gun."

I pull my shotgun from my back.

"Cock it."

My hand does the familiar action followed by the distinct sound of the gun loading.

"Put it to your head."

Almost as if I am detached from my body my hands move and I am staring down the barrel of my own gun. I have had shitty orders but this is the worst so far. The worst kind of order is one i do not want to follow. I feel helpless.

The man stands in front of me with a grin. "I am your new master ! Say it !"

"You are my new master."

* * *

**November 6th 2077**

**Willow**

I am looking for Charon. The queues are getting out of hand and I could really use the help. I have not seen him overnight and I leave my post to search around the museum.

I find him in another room, standing against the wall.

"What are you standing around for ?! I need your help !"

He doesn't answer. He doesn't even look at me. He stares at the wall ahead his motions are someone of indifference but his eyes are screaming for help.

"What's wrong ? What's happened ?"

I stand in front of him but I am still ignored. I wave a hand in front of his face.

"Hello ! Earth to Charon ! You're needed out there."

I begin to get agitated and give him a slight shove. He doesn't even budge or pass me a glance. 'Get out' he mouths it and I nearly gasp in surprise. It is not out of viciousness he does it but protection and I know something is wrong.

"What happened to you ?"

Finally he replies.

"Talk to Azrukhal."


	15. 200 years

Change in writing style as Charon becomes more moody and Anna is more naive. Thanks so much for the reviews.

* * *

**November 30th 2077**

**Charon**

I was made to shoot someone today simply because they looked at Azrukhal in the wrong way. The mans face was deformed with burns and he didn't deserve his fate. The museum sees me as some kind of monster now.

* * *

**December 10th 2077**

My skin itches uncontrollably and I can do nothing but stand at this fucking wall and not touch it. I've seen others scratch vigorously as they walk by, even Azrukhal absentmindedly rubs at his arms and I hope that the bastard dies from whatever it is.

* * *

**March 16th 2078**

Some of the residents have went wild. They scream uncontrollably and grab at their dry sky pulling it off in chunks. They roar with their arms held above their head and the other residents keep their distance. Willow has sent them to another section of the museum to 'cool down' the sounds we hear from that hall at night can only be described as feral.

* * *

**April 5th 2078**

I can only stare in horror at a piece of my forearm and suppress a gag. The now missing patch reveals hard red muscle underneath. At least I can cover my arm, Azrukhal has lost his nose. Bastard. I feel no emotional loss to this meat, at least I knew to expect it. Some of the women sob as their hair floats off in long graceful strands.

* * *

**May 12th 2078**

We are apparently suffering from "ghoulification" as the self proclaimed museum doctor Barrows lets us know. Anna's word rings in my head. Ghoul. At least I can think of it as a step closer to seeing her again. This is the me that Anna meets.

* * *

**May 14th 2078**

There have been four suicides ever since Barrows announcement. Two were found hanging, one shot herself and another jumped from the balcony. It's safe to say morale in the museum is low. Patchwork has become a drunk to the point of oblivion, simply to forget. I over hear the young woman I saw on the day of the bombs mention that this ghoulification could kill us soon. She almost looks hopeful. I don't have the power to correct her.

* * *

**January 10th 2101**

Exhibitions outside have begun and suddenly we have more supplies, more food and Azrukhal buys the alcohol. He decides this room is to become a bar. My conversation with Anna echoes in my head ' I guard the bar' and I know that my time with Azrukhal is only to get worse. He is the one that Anna couldn't even speak about.

* * *

**August 30th 2101 **

Those that go out into DC report that the radiation doesn't only make them feel a bit better, It heals them. They also report that other survivors have begun to appear as vaults open, many of them scream in horror and we have lost a few residents to lucky shots.

Azrukhal decides that since radiation can't kill me some of my jobs are to take me outside. His first outside order is to grab him a girl because 'it's been a while.'

* * *

**August 31st 2101**

I shout loudly in my head to try and forget the screams that come from the other room. I sing ridiculous songs from the army in my mind anything to block the noise. Azrukhal is a evil fucking bastard and I can only thank Anna for my knowledge. I shoot him twice in the head, more screams, I shoot him twice in the head.

The girl had a pipboy, a fucking pipboy. If anything could have made me feel worse about this ungodly order it was that. It reminded me too much of Anna and I know that I have just treated an innocent in a way I would slaughter others if they treated Anna in such a way.

I hear another scream and a slap.

I shoot him twice in the head.

* * *

**March 17th 2165**

Willow comes into the bar often. She sits across from my wall and shakes her head. Letting me know that she hasn't seen Anna. I know that there is a good while until that day finally comes but it is nice to know that their is at least one person in this wasteland that gives a shit about me

* * *

**April 5th 2172**

I quite enjoy killing super mutants for someone that is supposedly 117 my agility has not left me. Their hardened bodies make for a difficult kill but I find a challenge and know to aim for weaker points. Their mutant dog types are ridiculously easy to kill. It's a welcome distraction from Azrukhal.

* * *

**May 21st 2214**

Azrukhal has ordered for another girl to be taken to him.

I shoot him twice in the head.

* * *

**July 13th 2217**

I have went 3 days with half an hour sleep. A small decrease from the hour I am allowed each day.

I shoot him twice in the head.

* * *

**December 16th 2230**

I have to torture someone that owed Azrukhal a debt.

I shoot him twice in the head.

* * *

**March 5th 2251**

Without Anna's motivation or the knowledge that she has given me I would have taken my own life a long time ago. The photo I have in my pocket, the memories I have of her and knowing I kill Azrukhal keep me alive and going.

* * *

**December 31st 2276**

I remember where I sat 200 years ago. With the army, in the tent knowing that the end was coming.

Now I know that a beginning is coming and I start to become more lively in my action.

I see Anna soon.

* * *

**March 5th 2277**

**Anna**

Oh my god. My eyes burn. My mouth is full of dust and I hear myself scream and I can't stop it.

There is a strange heat I feel on my skin from a source I can't see from the blindness. The sun ?

I've only read about it. I try to run but fall into dust.

"Dad ? Dad ?!"

My voice sounds weak and pathetic. I crawl up into a ball until the blindness goes.

Oh my god. I'm outside. I'm outside.

* * *

**May 1st 2277**

**Charon**

Willow comes in for a drink. She sits.

She nods her head


	16. The contract

**May 1st 2277**

Anna

I've been outside for almost 2 months and everything still terrifies me. I have no one that cares out here, no one to help me. I've lost the only thing that I can call 'home', they don't want me anymore. Every lead I have for Dad ends up passing me off to someone else. To say I'm frustrated and exhausted would be an understatement.

I want to go to sleep and open my eyes and be home. Not out here, home.

I thought I could trust the people out here. The residents of Megaton seemed nice enough but last week proved how drastically alone I am out here. I was attacked by a group of raider, I think they're called, and now every time I close my eyes or try to sleep, I hear their howls and taunts.

I want to go home.

I'm currently in the metro station. If my Pip Boy is correct I should be somewhere near the Museum of Technology.

I take a deep breath and head out onto the ramp. I can hear the assault rifle rattling in my hands.

Stop shaking.

What I see only terrifies me. Yes the Museum is there but in between us is trenches filled with super mutants. I take in my options, I can walk away tell Three Dog exactly where to go and be nice and safe in my Megaton shack. That leaves me at a dead end with finding Dad.

I take a deep breath. I never was one for thinking of my choices. Just as in about to take the sprint of life a bullet hits two meters from my feet. I turn sharply holding my gun to where I think it should go.

"I think you should get some help before you do that Tourist."

It's a ghoul with reddish hair and she is giving me a knowing smirk. For some reason I instantly relax. She walks forward and I lower my weapon.

"Where would I find that ?"

She grins at me.

"Behind me, Underworld. I think you'll find the hired help inside."

* * *

**Charon**

Anna once gave me a look of sheer emptional pain. It was when I had first met her and asked who she was. I did not understand it at the time. Now I can only understand that pain. There is nothing like looking at the person you love and they have no idea who you are.

Anna looks at me quickly then quickly down to the floor as she walks past. No emotional reunion. No exchange of words held in for so long. Just a quick glance, with fear in her eyes.

It is taking every ounce of my control to stay against the wall. This Anna is pale, smooth and littered with purple to yellow bruises. Fresh. She has no defining scars that I can see yet but I know where they will appear eventually. This Anna is brand new, timid and small and I now see why she needed my help.

I listen very closely to her footsteps, loud and distinct, I apparently teach her stealth too. I clench my fists as Azrukhal greets her. I suddenly have no problem breaking the contract if he tries to touch her.

I strain to hear what they are saying then the words "caps" and "deal" reach my ears.

I smirk slightly to myself as I try to casually load two shells into my shotgun. I know exactly where these are going.

* * *

**May 6th 2277**

Anna

Charon is a big guy. I have to tilt my neck to look up at him clearly even then I don't think he's entirely comfortable with the eye contact. He doesn't talk much but I don't mind. It's just nice to know that someone is watching my back.

I like him.

He doesn't ask me to do any ridiculous favors or tasks. He doesn't look at me like I'm a complete idiot who stumbled from a vault. He just gets on with things.

We're currently in the Metro heading back to Three Dog.

"Charon ?"

"Yeah" his rough voice echoes in the tunnel behind me confirming he's still there.

"Just checking."

* * *

**Charon**

My exterior is calm but my insides are screaming. Anna is simply a few feet in front of me. I could easily reach out and touch her, but I can't.

General Nale had kept the formalities of the contract informal outside of war zones and meetings. This allowed me to leave with Anna and talk freely to her. Anna does not understand the contract she currently poses. She has not given me any clear orders other than to watch her back. With the transition of a new contract holder the rules have changed once again and now I am in stuck in combat mode as if in default setting.

She turns around to look at me and my heart sinks. She is my Anna and even after 200 years of waiting I cannot do anything but watch and wait. She gives me a small frightened smile and quickly turns her attention to the front again.

I know that soon she will work out the complications of the contract. I will be able to speak as I wish do and as I wish but for now I wait as I walk behind her.

* * *

**May 8th 2277**

Anna

The raider is slamming my face into the ground. Dirt fills my mouth and my screams become muffled. I'm trying my hardest to fight back but I can't. I can't fight. I don't know how. I scream as loud as I can. Someone will come help, won't they ?

I launch myself off of the bed I was apparently just sleeping on. My skin is covered with sweat and my throat feels hoarse. I panic turning around to find the raider. I need to leave.

Strong arms grab my shoulders and I scream again once more.

"It's me. You're dreaming."

I focus my eyes and look up into Charon's concerned face. Oh. I was having a nightmare. Suddenly I am mortified and try to wriggle free from his grasp.

"I'm sorry. Go back to sleep. It's stupid."

He gives me a strange almost sad look then turns to leave and I find myself grabbing his wrist.

"Charon ?" I don't even know why I'm bothering. I'll get a one word reply. "If we were attacked by raiders, you would be able to fight them off wouldn't you ?"

"Yes."

I knew it. He's not exactly the master of conversation but I got the answer I needed. I let go of his wrist and stand waiting for him to go. "This is about the attack isn't it ?"

I am stunned by his question.

"How did you know ?"

I notice his throat as he swallows before replying "just a hunch."

I sigh and drop down onto the corner of the borrowed Galaxy News bed.

"I was attacked not long before I met you. Raiders. I had actually walked up to them believe or not, thinking they could help me." There are tears in my eyes and I feel stupid for letting Charon see me like this. "Silly girl. They threw me about. I was asking for it I guess. I went to them."

I hear a small crack as Charon's fists clench.

"Nobody asks for that."

I wipe the tears from my cheek and give him a small smile. As much as I like Charon's silence it's nice to have someone to talk to. I watch curiously as he bends one knee to crouch in front of me.

"You needed help when you went to them. Thats all you wanted. If you need help all you have to do is ask."

For a brief second I don't understand then I realise what he is doing. Previously I had went to the wrong people in my naive ways. Advice is not given freely in the wastes. You will be made to work or do terrible deeds before information is passed. Out in the Wasteland there is good and bad but there is also those in between. I have watched in horror as Charon ripped the head from the shoulders from a feral ghoul and filled a super mutants chest with slugs but he is good man and I know what I must do.

"Help me...survive... out here."

He nods with a slight smirk and I feel the slight change in our companionship.


	17. The Rotunda: Part 2

**May 30th 2277**

Charon

"Again" I call.

Anna runs towards me trying to grab the bandana that's tied loosely around a loop on my trousers. I grab her wrist as she moves too slow and with a tap from the back of my foot to her knees she buckles to the floor. She growls and her fist hits off the hard floor of her Megaton house.

"We can finish for today."

Anna's chest is heaving as she tries to catch her breath.

"No ! Again !"

I smirk as she gets back to her feet and steps back.

"I hate learning things your way."

"You ended up on the floor again you're clearly not learning at all."

Anna gives me a cocky grin which reminds me so much of the days from before. Anna had unknowingly allowed me freedom of speech a week ago demanding that "I can say whatever the hell I want". I enjoy the cheeky replies she has to my comments and relish actually having conversations with Anna. She is here with me now. I can wake up and she is there. Shout her name and have a reply. It has finally sunk in that my wait is over and there is no more Azrukhal only Anna.

She runs yet again almost mirroring her previous attack I lean to the left ready to grab her but then suddenly and surprisingly unexpectedly she slips back onto the floor sliding under between legs and grabs the banana before rolling into a crouch.

She gives a laugh of triumph and then taunts me as wiggles the red bandana. I now run towards her and instead of going for the bandana I grab her leg and pull it up holding her upside down, making sure she doesn't bang her head on the way up. Anna is now squealing and squirming in my arm and I give a small laugh at the sight.

I watch her as she scowls assessing the situation. Using her stomach muscles she sits up and grabs my arm and quickly using her free leg, she wraps it around my stomach and uses her weight to tip me back.

This time I fall to the floor and Anna sits over me grinning with her token of victory.

"Who's learning now big guy ?"

* * *

**June 3rd 2277**

Anna  
  
I am slowly but surely getting the hang of things. I can now steadily hold my assault rifle and fire at a target instead of hoping for at least one bullet to hit.

I can feel changes to my body as the exercise takes it toll. My vault suit is less snug than what it used to be and my muscles are more firm.

I am on my way to becoming the person I need to be to survive out here. We are still in Megaton while i train and I make my way downstairs to find Charon already awake with an assortment of tools sitting in front of him.

"What are we learning today ?"

"Traps."

I sit cross legged on the floor across from him and take a moment to recognise the tools. I know the majority of them and have a notion that this lesson should be easier than most.

"You know much about mechanics ?"

I actually laugh at this and feel my confidence rising.

"I disarmed the bomb down the hill !"

Charon's eyebrows rise "how did you do that exactly ?"

"I spent a lot of time with one of the Vault engineers. I listen when people talk, I like to learn. He showed me how to do small things with wires and stuff. Paul was always good at stuff like that."

I wave my hand to emphasis that it's a boring story really.

"Paul ?"

I feel my face get slightly warm and realise I am blushing.

"Paul is my boyfriend. Well was, or maybe is if I get back in the vault."

There is a strange silence that follows and Charon stares at the tools with a frown. He sits up and points to the door "may I ?"

"Of course !"

The door slams as Charon leaves and I am left with the equipment. Apparently I am working this lesson out on my own.

* * *

**Charon**

In all my fixation with our past I forgot to even consider that it is in fact Anna's future. She has her own different past and present and apparently his name his Paul. I growl and my hold on the Megaton railings tighten.

"Excuse me Sir ?"

A posh voice far out of place here turns me around. The man, in a ridiculous hat, steps back with a sneer upon seeing my face.

"Ghoul ! Tell me where Anna lives !"

Oh for fuck sake. I growl at him with a intimidating look. He steps back further.

"I...I...demand to know !"

"What's your name ?"

"I am Mr Burke of Tenpenny Tower."

The name doesn't ring any bells.

"No."

He stands in silence awkwardly waiting "No...what ?"

"I'm not telling you."

There is a lot I can take in from a person in first meetings. Anna was the only one to genuinely confuse me. Assessing 'Mr Burke' I can see he is nothing but an arrogant fool who also has the potential to cause us some hassle.

"How dare you ! You will tell me now or I will send every Talon merc I have working for me to get the information."

"You send them, ill use them as target practice. You send them and Anna is there not only will I dispose of them I'll come to your precious Tenpenny Tower and we'll see how far your body lands."

Mr Burke's face rages and he charges almost identically to the routine Anna had been doing. I grab his wrist far more tighter than I would ever touch her as he tries to throw a punch.

"You don't know who you are dealing with" he spits.

"Clearly you don't either. Lucky for you I was already in a bad mood so you leaving here alive is only because you didn't put me in it."

I twist his wrist and I hear the reassuring crunch of a breakage.

"Go."

With a scream Burke backs off clutching his arm and heads out of Megaton. I need to calm down. I need to get out of here. I am starting to see red and I need to do something about it.

A small hand is placed on my forearm and I look down to see Anna with wide eyes. Suddenly the redness disappears and a strange sense of calm fills my chest.

"Thank you I heard it all. I really didn't like him. He tried to blow up this town he didn't think we were good enough for the Wasteland."

Our eyes follow Burke's figure as he increases the distance between us and Anna's hand still remains comforting on my arm.

"I think we should visit Tenpenny one day. Let them know what happens when they treat people like dirt." It's barely a whisper but the look of power on her face emphasises that she means every word. I am suddenly taken back to our conversation on the hotel floor where she told me "when we meet we kick some serious ass."

I smirk as she squeezes my arm "I think we should pay them a visit too."

* * *

**October 10th 2277**

Anna

I am back to back with Charon as we make quick work of the super mutants. As I step forward he steps back in perfect synchronisation. The sound of his shotgun is reassuring as it echoes through the halls.

"Grenade !" He screams and I dive forward and feel Charon land on top of me. There is a blast of heat and I realise just how close the grenade was.

"You okay Princess ?" I call to the weight on top of me. He doesn't reply "Charon ? Are you burnt ?"

I hear a groan by my neck which creates goosebumps "medium rare" he moans.

I snort as he rolls off of me and I reach for the stimpacks in my side pocket and toss them to him.

"How many are left ?" He asks.

"My pipboy says there isn't any more but we will do a quick run through just in case."

* * *

**Charon**

I pause as we enter the Rotunda. Anna quite happily checks the room giving the dead bodies a once over. She is unaware of the future this place holds as am I but I know the man we are about to let in, her father, dies here.

"Lets get the scientists " Anna calls. I follow her to the entrance of the memorial and know that a important part of her life is about to begin.

* * *

**October 12th 2277**

**Charon**

I am in a dreamless sleep when the slight shake wakes me. Cold hands grab my arms and pull the comforting sheet away from me.

"Move over Charon."

I groan but comply as Anna's shape fits into mine.

"Nightmare ?"

She nods as she nestles her head onto my chest and I place my arm over her shoulders. Anna has gotten into the habit of sharing my bed after nightmares. The act entirely innocent to Anna drives me crazy. I cannot caress or kiss her as I wish to. I can not share her bed with her in the way we did before she travelled back. This on her behalf of course would be 'cheating'. However I don't know how her 'boyfriend' would react to the news of her sharing a bed with a ghoul who is probably twice his size. The heat of another person is comforting however and having Anna near me is... nice.

We have been working together to help her father rebuild project purity. Her father is a man that is too good for this world. He belongs to a time of technology and cleanliness. He is something out of religious textbooks or pre war television. It saddens me to know his death is coming soon but as far as I know time cannot be changed and so what happens must happen.

* * *

**October 18th 2277**

James

I watch as my daughter leaves for the tunnels with her bodyguard Charon. Madison looks at their companionship with disgust but there is something there I can't quite put my finger on. She trusts him entirely I can see that. The smiles she gives him I have seen only shared with myself or Amata. However he looks at her in such a way. Not disgust or boredom, there is something, like he needs her. His eyes only become animated when he looks at her and for a man of few words I know he has a lot to say.

Madison does not understand how I can continue to allow her to travel with him. Regardless of the fact she is a grown woman and can make her own choices I cannot help but feel reassured that Charon will keep her safe and protected and as her father I can only thank him for that.

"James do you hear that ?"

My thoughts are distracted by Madison and I walk to her position to listen to the noise. It is almost like a humming. Glasses of Nuka Cola shake and tip over as the noise gets closer and more intense.

"Vertibirds."

* * *

**Charon**

Anna is a machine. She is almost identical to herself fighting in Anchorage but their is no joy or laughter in her face. She attacks the Enclave soldiers with anger and vengeance. My heart is in my throat as I have to work double time to keep up with actions. In her grief she is thinking carelessly and making mistakes which I have to rectify before it costs her life.

When we make it to the Citadel and there is no one left to kill Anna stands almost confused with wet eyes. She wipes her cheek and looks at the tear in her hand with a frown.

"He's gone" she whispers.

Then Anna buckles and her knees hit the floor as she sobs into her hands. I grab and carry her away from the staring eyes into a empty room. I cannot barricade the door as Anna will literally not let go of me. Her small hands cling to my shirt and as a response I hold her closer, my neck is wet from her tears and my ears ring from her loud sobs. I fall to the floor against the wall and let her continue. I cannot do anything to help this kind of pain. After a while her tears become silent apart from the occasional hiccup.

"Don't leave me" she speaks into my ear.

I give her waist a squeeze and stroke her hair "I won't."

She sits back slightly to look at my face. Anna's cheeks are red and blotchy, there is blood streaked on her damp forehead from earlier and her eyes are bloodshot and wet but yet I have still never seen anything more beautiful and I tighten my hold on the back of her head. She looks at me with parted lips, I want to take her and kiss her more than anything but I hold back leaving Anna alone with her grief.

She places her head again on my shoulder and runs her finger along the exposed muscle on my forearm.

"I don't know what I'd do without you."

Her breathing changes eventually to deep evenly spaced breaths and I conclude that she has fallen asleep on me. I hold her tight against me and murmur into her hair.

"I love you Anna."

I don't know if she hears me.


	18. More than a first

Smut at the end of this chapter. Merry Christmas ;)

If Anna's last part is a little bit awkward, it's meant to be. It's her first time , I didn't think she would instantly become a expert, so I apologise in advance.

* * *

**November 3rd 2277**

**Anna**

"Are you nuts ?!"

I don't understand how Charon cannot get it. I have to go back, they need me. He grabs my arms and gives me a gentle shake.

"Last time you were there they tried to kill you Anna."

"They need me."

"Yeah, now. What's to say once it's over they won't try to get rid of you again. You can't go running to them just because they want your attention now. Where have they been for the past 8 months ?!"

"It's my home."

Something about my choice of words causes Charon to back off.

"I guess you better see what they need then" he spits.

I know he is angry at me, I know I am putting my life in danger but I really really have to do this.

"I'm going alone Charon."

He nods, his mouth a tight line and backs off to sit on the couch.

"I'll be here if you need me."

Suddenly I am furious. Why can't he understand?

"What is your problem ?!" I scream.

"You're walking into a trap !"

"Did you ever think that maybe they were scared the first time. Scared of change. Maybe now something can happen with the outside world and the vault !"

He doesn't answer. He sits on the couch fuming staring at the wall. I continue my rant knowing that I should have stopped before I started.

"Why do you care anyway ? Worried that your precious contract holder will die in a vault so you'll be stuck out here without your fucking bit of paper !"

"It's not about the contract !"

"It must be because that's the only thing you care about ! You're a fucking machine Charon you show no emotion. Does this even commute with you ? Did my fathers death ? Or is it all a big waiting game until you can kill the next person ?!"

I realise that in my anger I am actually letting out my biggest insecurity. Charon is all I have left and I am not even entirely sure he wants to be with me out of choice. I want him to want to be here. A brief part of me also notices I am not arguing about the vault anymore.

"Do you even care about me or am I just transport to your next target practice ?!"

The air is slammed out of lungs as I am thrown against the wall. Charon stands in front of me holding me up against the wall by my shirt. His face is full of rage and I know that I should be scared.

"Don't. You. Ever. Think that I don't care about you" he spits.

He doesn't reply all I can hear is his erratic enraged breathing. I want to hit out and scratch at him. I want to scream. I want to feel. Instead I do the first thing I can think of and it surprises me how much I want it.

I grab Charon's face and I kiss him. I am surprised by how quickly he responds. His hands move to my thighs to hold me up and I melt into him. The kiss is deep and ferocious there is more than just anger here. One hand moves to his neck and the other clutches his shirt begging him to come closer.

Charon pulls back with a gasp and looks at me intensely.

"What about your 'boyfriend.'"

I give a small "oh" of realisation and remember that I shouldn't be doing this that I should be feeling guilty but I don't. I haven't thought of Paul in a long time. Thinking of him feels childish, what we had was no more than exchanged kisses in corridors. This is much much more. This is a burning in the pit of my stomach. Paul was a want but Charon is a need.

"Where has he been the past 8 months ?" I say as I caress Charon's face. "But you, you have been by my side. Always when I need you."

Charon nods and his forehead falls against mine and I continue our passionate kiss but he pulls back again.

"Go to the vault but I will walk you there and wait outside. If you still want this when you're finished then we will talk."

For once Charon is the voice of reason although his eyes portray desperation. I nod slowly taking the information in.

"I've made my choice" I whisper as I give him a quick kiss on the jaw. "I will go only for Amata but I will be coming straight back for you."

"I will wait until you return."

* * *

**Anna**

"Butch !"

I can't believe I am actually glad to see this moron. At first he stands there with his pistol raised and then blinks rapidly.

"Nosebleed ?" He says unsure.

"Hello" I smile and then I am taken by surprise when Butch freaking Deloria honest to god hugs me.

"Look at you ! Fucking hell you're packing !"

He slaps my back and I laugh at the dust that comes from my jacket. Only in this clinical environment can I see how dirty I really am.

"Where's Paul ?" I ask.

I want to see him, talk to him and tell him I can't do this anymore. I need cut free the tie before I respond to the much stronger one Charon has on me.

Instead of telling me Butch looks at me sadly.

"Anna...Paul died. The day you left."

"Oh."

I am surprised when I don't cry. There has been enough death in my life I have simply became numb but I do respond to the small surge of pain in my chest. I feel sad, guilty even that I could not help him.

"You okay nosebleed ?" Butch grips my shoulder.

"Yeah. Just stunned I guess."

I feel lousy and tired. I am sad to the extent I just want to crawl into bed and sleep everything away, moving suddenly seems exhausting as I realise how much my life has changed.

"How'd he die ?"

"Radroaches."

It seems ridiculous. I now know how sheltered Vault dwellers are that death by radroach is a possible option. Outside it would be ridiculed. I now know that I have to protect the people inside 101. If they are to thrive they will need a lot of help.

* * *

**Charon**

The vault door opens with the horrible screech and I stand and wait for Anna. She emerges from the crooked wooden door with tears.

"Are you okay ?"

I rush to her but she holds up a hand and quickly wipes the tears away.

"You were right" she whispers "I was kicked out, again." Anna says the word with malice and a sneer. "I guess I'm only useful when I'm needed huh ?"

She presses her forehead against my chest and takes a few controlled breaths.

"Lets go home."

She gives me a sad smile but holds out her hand for me to take. Anna has now made her final choice and severed her tie with the Vault.

* * *

**Anna**

In my dream I was alone there was nothing but the Wasteland. I couldn't shout and I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. I wake up with a sense of claustrophobia and sadness. I've lost everything in such a short time.

I slip out of my bed and walk barefoot downstairs to Charon. He sleeps so silently I have to judge if he is really sleeping. He sleeps on his back with the covers pooled around his waist. I don't want to simply be held. I need his contact, I need to know I am not alone.

I straddle his figure and begin to lightly kiss his neck and jaw. He murmurs slightly then with a flinch I am quickly thrown onto my back. His face changes from anger to confusion.

"Anna ?"

I don't reply instead I simply continue to kiss him. I press myself up again him and open my lips inviting him in. He recuperates and I shiver as his hand becomes intwined with my hair. He drowsily sits back and his eyes skim over me. The burning heat has become an unbearable itch I need Charon more than anything now and for once he is being too slow and gentle with me. I drag his shirt from his chest and quite simply, I pounce.

* * *

**Charon**

I am slammed back onto the bed as Anna straddles me. Her lips are everywhere over my mouth, cheek, neck and jaw. I can hear her panting by my ear and she drags a hand down my chest.

A brief thought enters my mind that this is too fast, too rough for what Anna deserves. This is nothing like the moment she gave me but it occurs to me that maybe this is what it is meant to be. Anna is soft, calm and serene but I am rough and full of rage. Both first times represent who we are to each other and what we need.

This is much much more than lovemaking, it is desperation. Desperation of a woman who has lost everything and desperation of a man who has waited for so long. I growl as she bites my lip and I let go. Anna's bed shirt feels flimsy as I rip it from her, she will scold me for that later. She gasps as I run my tongue down her neck and give her nipple a quick flick. She wears no underwear under her shirt and I groan as she bucks against me and my trousers become unbearably tight.

She whimpers a 'please' as I grab her hips and press into her. I guide her back to the bed ensuring that my weight is not on her. She is a vision with parted lips and wild hair spread across the pillow.

I need to know that Anna wants me, not the human contact. At this point in her life she will crave the numbness that comes with sex but I want to be treated as more than just a painkiller.

"Say you want me."

She is without haste pulling my trousers from my hips.

"I want you Charon. Please." Her reply is breathless and full of desire but I need more. I need to know that she wants me with all of my flaws and image imperfections. I need to know that this is where we start, the us Anna told me about in the past.

"Look at me."

She looks up into my eyes and she gives a small hitch in her breathing. Her eyes suddenly become clear and focused and she strokes my cheek.

"I want you Charon. Only you."

She gives me a tender kiss and I increase the speed kicking the already down trousers off.

"Anna you've never done this before."

She shakes her head and scowls.

"You have ? Who with ?! Wait don't tell me."

I let out a small laugh. Anna is currently cursing herself without her knowledge.

"It doesn't matter."

I work my way down from her neck to her stomach and draw my tongue along her sex. I know that this act will hurt for her and I do not want to cause her any pain.

* * *

**Anna**

I am suddenly feeling very self conscious as Charon works 'down there'. I've never done this before. I've certainly never done that before. I gasp as Charon does something that my body like very much. I close my eyes and concentrate on how nice it feels instead of how terrified I am. I want this more than anything but my heart is pounding and my stomach is fluttering madly. When his pace increases so do my moans. There is a sharp sting as he enters a finger but the results of his previous actions seem to ease the pain. I briefly wonder who he learned this from and a bang of jealousy hits me. I quickly try to dismiss the thought whoever that was is well and truly in the past. This is now.

* * *

**Charon**

Anna's gasps have become deep throaty moans as I pump my fingers into her and suck at her clit. She bucks her hips against me and I feel her nails lightly graze the back of my head.

"Charon !" It is a gasp that can only boast my ego and she erratically bucks her hips more "I think...I'm gonna.." She doesn't finish as she lets out a long drawled out moan and her walls tighten around me and increase in moisture. I grin as I sit up. Anna's skin is beautifully flushed and she looks at me with a dopey smile.

"If you told me you would have done this I think I would have learnt how to hold a gun properly much much quicker.

I let out a loud bellowing laugh, the first in a very long time. I crawl my way above her again.

"Are you sure you want to do this."

She kisses my shoulder as she nods "mmhmm" and I slowly let myself enter inside her giving her time to adjust.

She hisses as it gets deeper and I stop.

"No. Don't. Keep going."

A rhythm begins to take place and little signs show that she is becoming more adjusted to it. Her clenched fist relaxes and rests on my neck, her bitten lip is released bringing with it soft moans and her legs relax and she brings one to hook around my waist. Gaining confidence I increase the speed.

The pleasure is intense, my memories do not give the moment justice. It is not long until Anna groans into my ear and I feel another release of wetness. Her walls tighten around me and I growl as I slam into her faster desperate for release. My name is chanted in a breathless whisper in my ear and I feel Anna's goosebumps as I caress her thigh.

Intensely I come into her and she gasps. Every muscle seems to have unwound in my body and I have been left a incomprehensible mass.

I roll off of Anna keeping my arms around her and kiss her forehead.

"Hey Big Guy."

"Yeah ?"

"I love you." Anna smiles at me shyly and my chest tightens with a warm heat.

"I love you too." I have for a very long time I think.

I have finally found my Anna and I have no plans of letting her go.


	19. Catching Up

**November 20th 2277**

Charon

We are in Rivet City when I see him. Anna yells "Butch" and throws herself at him. There's a small part of me that should feel jealousy instead I am reeling inside. The tattoo on my back stings almost as a reminder but it is probably just my own psychological doing.

"Charon this is Butch. He's a bit of an ass but he's a friend."

Now I have a name to a face that has haunted me. We've already met.

* * *

**December 25th 2277**

Anna

It is the first Christmas outside of the vault and we are currently in Rivet City consuming a large amount of alcohol. Charon's arm is flung around the back of my chair and I watch with a smirk as he takes a large unhealthy draw of his cigarette.

"You smoke too much !" I laugh playfully and smack his arm.

"Here comes the doctors daughter !" Butch slurs.

Charon sneers drunkingly.

"Recent habit " he laughs. He is such a terrible liar.

"Sure it is."

I stumble to the Muddy Rudder bar ordering another round. A whiskey, a vodka and a scotch.

"Oh Christmas Tree ! Oh burnt out Christmas tree !" Butch sings from across the room. "How your nuke shines so brightly."

Charon lets out a bellowing laugh and slaps the table. I smirk at the view of past and present. I am glad the both of them get along, to an extent. Both have witty comebacks albeit Butch's are louder than Charon's.

I take a early swig of my Scotch as I walk back and grin. Life in the wasteland isn't too bad. Even fun can be found in the darkest of places.

* * *

**March 7th 2278**

Charon

I am furious. I am shaking. I am worried. Anna lies beneath me, she isn't breathing or moving. The brotherhood work quickly around her. I watch in horror as my hand heals simply by touching her, the amount of radiation she has in her is ungodly.

I almost lost her at Raven Rock, I am not losing her again.

I start the chest compressions. I hardly think as the numbers count up in my head. I know I see Anna in the past, which hasn't been for her yet but it doesn't change the fact her heart isn't beating under my hands.

A scribe tastes the water a few feet away and shouts to the crowd that it is fresh, safe.

Fuck the water.

Fuck the purifier.

* * *

**March 21st 2278**

Anna

I am in incredible pain. I can hear deep breathing near me and I concentrate on the noise as I am brought to consciousness. I open my eyes painfully to the bright light. I recognise that I am in the citadel.

Charon sits by the side of my bed, his head is in his folded arms. I slowly stroke his face as he wakes.

"Hi" I mouth. I don't particularly feel like trying to speak.

"Anna !" The sound sends a twist to my stomach, he says my name with such relief that I know I must have been very close to death. "What were you thinking ?" I am not being scolded. Charon's voice is laced with concern. "You should have got me or Fawkes."

"There wasn't enough time" I croak. My mouth is so dry. Charon stands to get my a glass of water which I sip with reverence.

"It's clean" I whisper.

Charon kissed my forehead "because of you."

* * *

**June 3rd 2278**

Charon

"You are going to be the death of me woman."

We are getting fired at by the Enclave, yet again. Anna decided it was appropriate to deal with the rest of the Enclave at the Brotherhoods request.

"Don't say that !" She chides.

The roar of an Enclave trained deathclaw silences us and Anna squeezes my hand.

"Scared ?"

She shakes her head her eyes filled with awe.

"We should get a pet deathclaw."

"No."

* * *

**June 8th 2278**

Charon

When the Enclave are defeated and their base torn apart eventually we make it home. Anna falls quickly into my arms as I lead her to our bed.

I always cherish moments like this, when we are both just happy to be alive and appreciate the fact we have each other. Anna gives a throaty moan as I thrust into her and my teeth graze at her neck.

"More Charon" she breaths and I smirk. I would give this woman everything till I had nothing left.

* * *

**July 13th 2278**

Anna

I am woken up by a pleasurable surge. Charon leans over my stomach licking my hip bone and pulling my legs apart before giving clit a quick flick.

"Happy Birthday love."

I laugh breathlessly as Charon continues to give me pleasurable undivided attention.

"Mmhmm I should have more birthdays."

My hips bucks and Charon gives my thigh a squeeze. I feel a ticklish breath as Charon laughs.

"Charon ?"

"Mmmmm ?"

"Are you sure you don't know when your birthday is."

"Positive." He gives my thigh a gentle bite "I was never told it. Never celebrated it."

"Maybe everyday should be your birthday."

I give a mocking wink as Charon grins up at me.

"If you can keep up Smoothskin."

* * *

**November 8th 2278**

Charon

The Geck enhanced by the purifier has made the land across DC safe and growing. Farming is now a possibility. Metal contraptions are attached to Brahmin who work on the land around Megaton revealing the dark healthy soil.

Seeds, created by the scientists at Rivet City, are placed into the ground and we wait the results.

* * *

**January 5th 2279**

"Anna ! Look vegetables. You love vegetables."

Anna snorts.

"What are you talking about ?"

I smile as I remember Anna's cafeteria tent dilemma and wonder how long it is until the day comes for her.

I look at her as she holds my hand and grins up at me. This small woman has managed to capture me and change the image of the Wasteland.

We owe her everything.

"I love you."

She stands on tip toes to kiss my cheek "I love you more big guy."

* * *

**April 19th 2279**

I am slowly brought out of sleep as warm fingers softly stroke my bare back. I feel as Anna nestles herself into me and I drowsily lift my hand to play with her hair.

The best I can managed is a mumbled "morning."

"Hello sleepy" she smiles at me and yet again I wonder what I have done to deserve such a smile. Anna presses herself against me and I can feel the heat radiate from each of her curves giving my morning wood an excited twitch.

"You can't be ready for more."

Admittedly even I am sore from last night and I can only imagine Anna to be after her thoroughly impressive gymnastic worthy display. She laughs sweetly as she squeezes my arm.

"Not a chance I want to walk today."

I groan as I let my muscles stretch out on the bed and my stomach gives an insistent rumble. Rolling away from Anna I begin to get ready suddenly desperate for something full of substance. I fling yesterday's clothes at Anna with a practice aim as it hits her face.

"Get ready we will go to Gobs for breakfast."

"Pancakes ! Syrup ! Cereal !" Anna sings as she slips her blouse over her filled breasts, complete with bruised sucked on skin.

"Mirelurk."

I smirk at the loud groan of disgust I hear behind me and suddenly she cuts off. For a second my stomach twists as I believe her to be hurt or in danger. I turn quickly to assess her.

"Turn around."

She says it with such a demand I turn without a thought. I can feel her make her way towards me and her fingers stroke figures my shoulder. The tattoo.

"There is numbers on your back !"


	20. Alternative Timeline

**26th August 2279 [Alternative Timeline]**

Anna

"Are you ready for this babe ?"

A growl erupts from Charon's chest and he cocks his shotgun. The smirk he gives me is so devishly intimidating and sexy, I have to control the excited giggle that comes from me. Battles always make me like this, excitable and jumpy. The only things that make battles worth while is the adrenalin rush Charon gets afterwards which has let to some very exciting situations.

"Head in the game Anna."

I laugh, if Charon isn't finishing my sentences, he's reading my mind. We are standing with the Brotherhood in formation. Apparently the Enclave doesn't know when it's to stay down and has begun to attack D.C communities. We lost the Republic of Dave two days ago and the shell of Arefu has been burnt to the ground. Luckily 'the vampires' took the residents down into the station.

Through leaked information we discovered that the next target was Underworld and it was safe to say Charon and I were not having that.

The stampede of metallic footsteps makes us aware of the fact that the information was correct and we have to prepare to fight.

We begin to fire as the Enclave troop comes into view it is only with horror I notice a laser blast come from behind me. There is another troop behind us in the old Supermutant trenches.

We have been surrounded, the information was a trap.

* * *

**Charon [Alternative Timeline]**

It is utter mayhem there is no wall to get protection from. I am back to back with Anna limiting my fire range to 180. Unlike others who i witness fall as their backs are left unguarded I hear her yell in pain.

"Are you okay ?" I roar behind me.

"Just a graze ! Burns like hell."

Another scream to my left grabs my attention for just long enough to see Sarah Lyons take a shot to the chest and fall in a heap on the ground. The brotherhood has lost its heir.

A small unremarkable twinge hits my thighs and moments later it becomes a unbearable burning. The wetness dripping into my boots indicates that I've been shot. My posture falls slightly but I stay standing protecting Anna.

More thuds indicate fallen bodies and we have only been able to take out 30%! of the onslaught, if even.

My ears ring with adrenalin and I continue to fire until I am dangerously low in ammo.

"Charon ?"

The small fragile voice twists my stomach and I turn just in time to see Anna grimacing as a tear falls down her cheek.

She turns slightly green and then disintegrates into ash before I can even touch her.

"NOOOOO !"

* * *

**29th August 2279 [Alternative Timeline]**

Charon

I haven't slept or moved since I last stopped walking. My footsteps have lost their echo. Anna no longer walks with me and I have never felt so alone. I sunk against a wall some amount of time ago and I simply feel numb.

Anna died. Anna died in front of me and there was nothing I could do. I have no body to bury. Nothing but a memory.

I can not handle the idea of going back to Megaton. Her laugh, her smell would haunt my every step in our home.

A roar erupts from the pit of my stomach and I begin throwing everything I can get my hand on. Relishing the smacks it gives the opposing walls. I stand and I run, I keep running till my legs give out.

* * *

**31st August 2279 [Alternative Timeline]**

A cold hand rouses me from unconscious. I have collapsed somewhere in the wastes but weeds irritate my face, greenery, another reminder of her.

"Hey man ? You alive ?"

My blurred vision slowly reveals Butch who stands over me with surprising concern.

"She's not here DeLoria."

"I know" he runs his hand across the back of his neck "the radio said..."

Butch groans and sinks to his knees beside me. I don't want company. I don't want to talk. I just want to be left alone.

Butch's breathing hitches and I notice that he's crying. Tears stopped for me, the mourning manifested into physical pain days ago.

"I just wish we could go back and change it." Butch whispers.

Then an idea dawns. I met Anna when she travelled to me. Go back. We can change it.

* * *

**1st September 2279 [Alternative Timeline]**

Butch is the only one that can go, he is the only one with a Pip-Boy. We make it to the outcast base just after dawn. Butch has been pestering me with questions the entire journey.

"So you met Anna before she met you ?!"

"Yes."

"She time travelled ?!"

"Yes."

"I can time travel ?!"

"Yes."

My annoyance starts to creep up on me but I refrain from yelling. It is no wonder he has so many questions in such an unusual situation.

"I'll go back to last week and save her ?"

"That's the plan."

Butch grins the idea finally settling in. When we stomp into building, the outcasts are surprised but willing to help after the work Anna has done for them. Once all the formalities have been completed Butch steps into the machine that changed my life. Before he has time to turn and speak he has evaporated away into time. I hope that he succeeds. I hope that I have no memory of this time and my current self simply fades away giving my past self a happier life.

* * *

**January 3rd 2077**

Butch 

I don't know where I am or, ha, when I am but all I know is that it is fucking cold. I feel like I've taken too many punches to the gut and I try to stand tall as a wave of nausea works it's way through me. It's just like a bad hangover. I can handle this.

I am more than disappointed when I realise that this isn't even DC. The big guys plan didn't work. I guess we have really lost Anna. My breath rises as smoke into the air and I stare at it mystified.

Where the fuck am I and how the fuck do I get home ? I'm not scared. I'm terrified. I walk towards a strange light which makes the snow, ha snow, glow around the area. As I step closer I realise it's tents shaped as a base. Shadows show that it's occupied by humans, no super mutants. Good.

Ive apparently been noticed as a feminine figure runs towards me.

"Anna !?"

"Not quite sweetheart."

I hear a sound of disgust and recognise that wherever I am, I've just been shot down. The woman raises a rifle and I hold my hands up instantly.

"Hey ! Hey ! Charon sent me." It's the only thing I can think to splutter out.

"Charon ?!"

At least something rings a bell with this broad.

* * *

**Charon**

I am finally getting to close my eyes after guarding General Nale in the chaos of returning to Anchorage when I hear Mrs Nale yell for me. With a groan I swing my legs off of the bed and place my feet back into my worn in boots.

When I leave the tent she approaches me hastily.

"This boy says he knows you."

"Boy ?" I hear a unimpressed reply.

A tan greaser type stands by her, he clearly isn't army as his hair would have been shorn. I instantly see him as a threat.

"Wait ! He's Charon ?!" He points towards me with evident shock "shut the fuck up ! No way !"

I do not understand what is going. Mrs Nale too stands perplexed.

"Look at you big guy ! With skin ! How far did I go back ?! Fucking hell !"

He laughs and I feel a twinge of annoyance.

"Who are you exactly ?"

"Names Butch. You call me DeLoria though big guy."

It suddenly clicks that this is yet another person from my future and a buzz of excitement swells within me.

"Who sent you ?"

I'm hoping that Anna has and I have another way of communication with her.

"You did." His face suddenly saddens and I know that his news is not good "yeah man it's about Anna."

Mrs Nale relaxes "I'm sure you can handle whatever this is."

I nod formally and show 'DeLoria' into the tent.

"Speak."

"Eh. Well. You see Anna got hurt, pretty badly."

"How badly ?" I grasp this boy by his arms and he fidgets under the strain. He pauses for a while assessing his answer. I need to know. I give him a brief shake.

"Quite badly." He looks to the ground.

Quite badly ?! Quite. What the fuck is that meant to mean.

"I was meant to go back to stop what happens but I've ended up here instead, so I don't know if we can stop her from getting...hurt."

"She dies doesn't she ?"

I know when I am being lied to and I desperately hope that this time I am wrong. After a while he replies.

"Yeah."

My gut twists and I desperately need to help her. Frustration rises. I cannot do anything for her. I am trapped here and she is in the future. The future that has still to happen...maybe this boy can do something.

"When and where does it happen ?" I ask frantically.

"August 26th 2279 by Underworld."

I rush to find utensils to write this down. I need this information.

"Underworld ?"

"It's..." He pauses and checks his Pip-Boy just like Anna had. She knows him from the Vault. "You know co-ordinates ?"

"I'm in the army."

"Huh I guess you are. Weird. Stupid question sorry...38 north 77 south in the DC city centre."

I nod quickly taking this information down and as soon as I finish the last word the boy screams. He stares at his hand as it begins to disappear, it is nothing like when Anna time travelled, he is literally disappearing.

He grins "I wouldn't be sent here if she survived."

I return the grin. He hasn't been sent, he is disappearing, Anna has been saved. We have just changed time itself.

"Laters Big Guy" he manages to get out before he fades completely.

I look down at the torn bit of paper in my hand. I need to find a way to keep these details. Something permanent.


	21. Endings and Beginnings

**Last chapter guys. Thank you for the reviews ! **

* * *

**24th May 2279**

**Anna**

As soon as we make it home and the door shuts I am affectionately assaulting Charon's face in quick kisses. He simply smiles slightly and leans against the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me ?"

"Tell you what ? That I met you 200 years before you were born when I was still serving in the Army. I'm sure you would have believed that."

I look at Charon sadly.

"But you had to wait so long!" I emphasise the last word. I do not know how Charon did it, I know I couldn't.

"It was worth it."

His hand strokes my cheek and I lean into it.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, you gave me something to look forward to. Without you I probably wouldn't have survived the bombs and if I did I wouldn't have lasted in Azrukhals command for as long as you did."

"I don't understand."

"The contract goes into great detail about protecting my employers life, it says nothing about what I do with my own."

I have to think briefly. Trying to understand the meaning of his words. Then I realise, without me Charon would have committed suicide in underworld a long time ago. A small sob escapes my throat and I wrap my arms around him tightly.

"Oh Charon."

He shrugs and runs his hand along my back.

"I'm just glad we've got up to date now."

"Me too" I whisper.

I lead him to the bed with innocent intentions and simply curl into him with my head on his chest.

"You looked at me in Anchorage. You had no idea who I was, it was horrible."

"At least I didn't look up at you in genuine fear."

I laugh slightly "you are considerably more intimidating."

"Than a girl who appears out of no where ?"

I snort and simply enjoy the silence for a while and Charon's comforting body heat.

"I missed you" he murmurs into my hair.

"I love you and apparently I have for a very long time."

"Me too" he smiles and I am glad that I am finally here with Charon both of us finally on a straight timeline.

* * *

**25th August 2279**

Anna

The Brotherhood has sent out a request for us to join them at the Citadel. Usually we would go without hesitation especially considering that it involves the Enclave and a possible target on Underworld but Charon is proving considerably hostile.

"Anna we are not going."

"Why !?"

"You haven't been feeling great just relax and they will sort it. You don't have to help them with every mission."

"I'm feeling fine Charon. Don't you think that the Enclave going after Underworld seems a little too personal ?"

"No !"

"That's a lie ! How can you not ?!"

"We. Are. Not. Going."

I sit on the edge of the bed with folded arms. "What is wrong with you ?"

"Nothing !"

I know I am playing a childish game by turning my head but Charon is being extremely unreasonable. We have to help them. It is only when Charon turns and I see a glimpse of his shoulder that I gasp and realise what he's been doing.

"That tattoo ! That's tomorrow isn't it !"

Charon frowns and the sighs "yes, it's to remind us NOT to go."

"You said we could go before though when I first saw it."

"You would have asked more questions if I said no."

I can't argue back as his logic seems pretty legit.

"Why can't we go ? What happens ?"

Charon sits next to me on the bed and I rest my head on his shoulder.

"I don't exactly know but it is a lot safer if we don't go. What they are setting up is a trap."

"We need to tell them Charon ! We could save lives !"

I run up to the ham radio and enter the frequency that gets me in contact with The Citadel.

"Hello ?!" I speak into the receiver.

"Scribe Rothchild. Who is this ?"

Great. Out of all the people in the brotherhood that could have answered I get the one that hates me the most. Dick.

"Anna. I need to speak to Sarah."

"She is held up."

"It is very important."

I spend the next half hour trying to convince him to either believe this information or to pass it on to Sarah. Charon joins me and sits on the floor resting against my knee. When I eventually get cut off I nearly throw the radio out in frustration.

"Anna you've let them know. It's up to them to do something about it."

Charon is particularly fragile with me for the rest of the day and I just take it as fear for tomorrow. I trust his judgement and know that for once we don't have to help everyone. This time we will have to step back.

* * *

** 26th August 2279**

**Charon [5:00am]**

I have hardly slept. Anna does not realise that somewhere in time today is the day she dies and I simply cannot let that happen. She sleeps peacefully beside me and I lightly trace the contours of her back.

I cannot let any danger come to her today. We will not leave Megaton. I don't even think I'll let her leave the house.

Today is the day everything changes and I am desperately trying to let nothing happen.

**[10:00 am]**

Anna and I sit horrified by the radio. The citadel was attacked within the last hour, many of the brotherhood and Sarah Lyons have perished. Anna sits sadly mourning her lost friend.

"If we didn't tell them. They wouldn't have been inside. They would survived."

"Anna if we didn't tell them they would have went to Underworld and died there. The Enclave moved to the Citadel when we didn't fall for the leaked information."

Anna sits thoughtfully and I wipe a tear from her face.

"So what ? We simply moved their deaths ?"

A sudden realisation hits me and I filled with dread. By changing the future we did not change the fates, we simply changed the location. Where there is death there has to be death. A life for a life.

I hold Anna close to me and simply will this day to be over.

**[1:00pm]**

A thunderous shake fills Megaton and the citizens spill out of their houses. Anna and I know what is coming from the first explosion. I am torn between telling Anna to stay inside or have her fight with me. If I leave her unprotected she may be killed and if I do no protect the town we are simply leading the Enclave to our door.

"Why are they attacking the towns ?" Anna screams as we raid our weaponry room. "Republic of Dave. Arefu, The citadel ?!"

"They lost a lot of power and land after Raven Rock. They could be trying to gain some of it back."

"We won't let them."

Anna smirks at me but I cannot return it. I am filled with fear and will do everything in my power to protect her.

"I love you Charon" she beams up at me as she loads her assault rifle with ammunition.

I kiss her forehead.

"I love you too Anna."

**[1:10pm]**

Those who could not fight are hidden at Gob's Saloon but Anna and I are joined with a surprising amount of Megatons citizens none of which have taken any significant damage. However these citizens were not meant to die today, we have unintentionally brought a fight to their door that was not theirs to fight. Anna roars beside me as her assault rifle rips through power armour. I am eliminating any Enclave that even come remotely close to us.

**[1:40pm] **

The Enclave have dwindled to their last soldiers and the town of Megaton makes quick work of them. I am washed over with relief as one by one they fall. Anna will not die today, I will not let him happen.

The last soldier fights and my senses are heightened as Anna steps closer to adjust her range. This captures the soldiers attention and he aims and fires. My ears ring and adrenalin fills me Anna will be hit before she has time to dive out of the way.

Without even thinking I do what I have to do and with all the possible force I can manage I push Anna clear out of the way. With a yell she falls to the ground but she is safe. A tremendous pain fills my chest and I look down to see the open wounds and a gathering pool of blood, I know the extent of my actions.

I sink to my knees.

A life for a life.

**[1:42pm]**

The fall to the ground has knocked Anna unconscious but to my immense relief she is still breathing.  
However my breathing has become more laboured and agonising with every compression.

I am immensely surprised when a small hand grips mine, for a moment I think it is Anna but seeing her across from me I know it is not.

The girl has thick auburn hair and green eyes. Her face is delicate and she has a small bend in her nose, just like Anna.

"Not today. Please not today" She is whispering frantically. "I'm so sorry" she sobs.

The gleam on her wrist captures my attention, she wears a pip-boy. She notices my disorientated attention and gives another sob.

"I got it to do this. I wasn't meant to turn up here. Not this date." She is frantic and babbling away information.

I do not understand why this girl I do not know is crying over me nor do I understand her words till the word date rings in my head.

"Time travel ?" My words sound terrible to my ears. Hoarse and chocked on as I try to remove the blood from my throat with a cough.

She nods quickly "Yeah. Mom said I could do it when I was twenty, I didn't realise I'd turn up here."

"Mom ?"

I know that my strength is dwindling and I could gather more energy by not talking but for some reason I feel the need to question this girl.

"Yeah." She points to Anna. Anna is her mom, a small part of me is glad that she moves on after my coming death to have a child. "She doesn't know she's pregnant yet."

"Now ?!" I cough with the exertion of my words. Anna can't be pregnant now. The girl nods still sobbing and I try to think over her words through a muddled brain. Anna is pregnant but I cannot have children. I almost give a painful laugh as I work it out. The dance. Anna left the past 3 months ago. The dance only happened to her and her body then. It seems so distant to me but for Anna it is a recent memory. Anna is pregnant with my child. Our daughter. Our daughter is beside me.

"You're my da..."

She sobs and wraps her arms around my sore neck. "Hi Dad" she whispers "I just wanted to see you. I didn't know I'd come here."

"I don't make it."

She shakes her head. I yearn to wipe a tear away from her but I am just too weak.

"And Anna ? What happens to your Mom ?"

"Megaton is home. She survives but she...she's sad. She misses you."

I try to control my own sob by saving Anna's life I have left her here alone. At the same time I have saved our daughters life too. A life for two doesn't seem like a bad deal to me.

I reach into my jacket pocket and pull out the aged photo.

"Give her this."

My daughter, a fact I still can't get over, looks at the photo warmly and smiles. "Okay."

"Hey, what did she name you ?"

"Charlotte."

"Pretty name." My breathing is becoming more laboured and I have to force every word that comes out. "Charlotte I'm glad I met you."

"Me too."

More tears fall from Charlottes green eyes, my eyes, and I feel a wetness spread down my own cheek. Charlotte begins to breath quickly and lift her hand. An action I recognise now as disappearing.

"Hey Charlotte. I love you both, okay ? I'm proud of you whatever you do."

My vision blurs as opening my eyes becomes too difficult.

"I love you Dad."

I hear the faint sound of someone being ripped from time.

I am alive long enough to hear Anna slip to consciousness and run towards me.

"Charon ! Charon !"

I try to speak but it is just too hard and the most I can do is squeeze her hand so familiar to our daughters that held mine moments ago.

"I love you ! Please don't go."

But I am gone.

* * *

** June 29th 2278**

**Charlotte**

Time travel is nauseating and I hold my chest as I wait for the feeling to finish. I just saw my Dad die. I sob and it echoes throughout the metallic halls I have appeared in. I am glad that he was not alone in his final moments but seeing him go is extremely painful. I find my way to my feet and try to orientate myself.

"Are you okay Miss ?"

I turn quickly to find Harkness looking at me concerned.

"Harkness ! Am I in Rivet City ?!"

"Yes" his hand twitches for his gun. Oh. Harkness doesn't know me yet. I am still in the past. "Did you get lost from the wedding ?"

I realise he thinks I am some drunk that has wandered off from whatever event Rivet City is holding tonight. I nod quickly and try to wipe the tears from my cheeks. I am probably blotchy, covered in blood and dirt and I just want to go home to Mom.

I am lead to the marketplace and find that it has been decorated nicely for the Wedding. I look around trying to see the bride and groom. Angela and Diego. They are still together when I left. Mark, their son, has just taken over the cafe his mom runs.

My stomach erupts in butterflies as I figure that Mom and Dad will be at this wedding. It is confirmed when I hear a familiar laugh.

"One dance Charon please !"

I sit on one of the placed chairs and watch my parents, who are obvious to me, with a smile.

Dad shakes his head and takes a swig of the beer he is holding. I now know why people tell me that he certainly had a presence, he is so intimidating, no wonder no one bothers my mom even now.

My mom persists on asking him to dance and I love seeing her so happy and young. The song changes to her favorite "if I didn't care."

Dad surprises her and actually dances. I hold in a laugh and watch them with a wide smile.

I can see now how much they loved each other. I am glad i finally got to see them like this. It is saddening to know how much mom misses him but at the same time they aren't truly apart. Even if they aren't together in the future they are here with each other, trapped in time.

* * *

  
-fin-


End file.
